Bring Me To Life
by J.Michelle93
Summary: Emily Gates has just been called up to WWE's main roster and has showed everyone since day one, why she should be there. When Emily and The Shield strike up a conversation, Roman Reigns becomes addicted to her. When he hears of innocence followed by the remembrance of his past fears coming back to haunt him, will it ruin everything that's left to come between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Living a sheltered life in this day and age may be considered as something that may not be the norm in this generation. Not being able to experience things that are a part of other people's every day life and having to live up to expectations that are formed because of it. The pressure that comes with the expectations that are formed and wanted of you.

You get tired of it and it gets to the point when you start wondering if it's the life that you want to continue living or if it's time that you start making a change for yourself. Or at least try. Being sheltered all your life is not always fun. But it leaves a lot of time for you to just sit there and daydream and fantasize about life and how you want your own little world to be. Wanting your own little world to become better than what you have made it out to be.

My name is Emily Gates and the day that I met him, was the day that it all changed for me and I didn't even know it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who have put this story on your favorites/alerts so far, I hope everyone enjoys :) ****I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas that may be in this story. I just own the OC in the story. **

**Chapter ONE **

Walking around backstage and seeing how the crew is walking around, setting things up for tonight's episode of Monday Night Raw feels so natural to me. Born and raised in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, I've been a wrestling fan for as long as I can remember. I grew up idolizing the likes of Lita, Trish Stratus, Undertaker, Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin and so much more. I always wanted to be just like them so when I was fourteen, my uncle started training me and being that I was involved in sports practically my whole life, I was already athletic and fit.

I went to where the WWE Universe would be seated and just looked around at everything. The empty seats that I knew would be quickly filled in about an hour, the cheers and the boos and how passionate the fans could get. It was all something that I had been working for since I was fourteen and I'm finally here, able to experience it. After all the hard work and sacrifices that I had to make were finally starting to pay off.

"Look who it is." Said a voice that came from behind me. I turned around to see Dean speaking and the other two members of the Shield standing behind him in their street clothes. "It's the new girl who's been making a name for herself here on the main roster. Just the girl we've been looking for."

I looked at all three of them carefully after they introduced themselves. "You've been looking for me?"

Seth smiled. "He's just trying to mess with you. We just wanted to say congratulations on being called up and that you've been doing a good job so far. You're really good."

I smiled and felt relieved inside. "Thanks. I appreciate it." Feeling Roman Reigns eyes on me, I looked up at him. I admired his facial features and the way his eyes were set on me, showing that he wanted to say something, but deciding not to.

"Where are you from?" He finally asked. "I'd like to know more about you."

Clearing my throat, I replied. "Baton Rouge, Louisiana. I started training when I was fourteen, with my uncle. But before then, I was in gymnastics for ten years. After I started training, I also did volleyball and track and I was on the debate team as well when I got into college."

"Explains why you're a good talker on television." Said Dean.

Roman looked down at his watch. "We have about forty-five minutes left until they start letting people in for tonight's show. Wanna join us backstage until it does start?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"So what made you want to start wrestling and pursue it as a career?" Asked Dean as we made our way around backstage.

"I've been a huge fan since for as long as I can remember." I simply replied. "I would sit there in front of the television every week and see Trish, and Lita and so many others wrestle and have these _amazing _matches and I remember thinking to myself, 'I wanna be able to do that one day. I have to.' Wanting to be able to perform in front of thousands of people every night and hearing them cheer your name if you were one of the good guys and being a champion. All of these dreams that came with it every time I watched. I wanted to be in that ring every week and give the performance of a lifetime and one that people would remember for a long time. To me, it's more than just the fame and seeing my name in lights and the money. So much more. It's me being able to do what I've loved to do for years. And that's wrestle."

"You need to love this business to be here." Said Roman as he walked beside me. "If you don't, I just think it'll be more difficult for that person than what it normally is. It's physically demanding. You have to be able to be on the road for three hundred days out of the year and being away from home for days or more at a time before being able to go back. In my opinion, it's best to come into this business knowing that this is what you have a passion for. Not just a thing that'll pass when you get tired of it."

Before we knew it, we had reached the Divas locker room and Hulk Hogan was already on his way out to the ring to make his announcement for Wrestlemania 30 this year. We had all been so busy talking, that we got caught up in our conversation and forgot about everything else.

"Good luck on your match tonight, Emily." Said Roman. "And maybe if we have one tonight, you'll watch."

"Thanks and I will." I replied with a smile on my face.

0.0

_Roman _

All I could think about this past week was Emily. Her soft blue eyes, her long black hair and legs that looked like they could have went on for days and a smile that lit up the room. Her Louisiana accent was a turn on that I didn't mind hearing any time that I could. She asked for a ride last night back to the hotel because of her roommate leaving the arena earlier than planned and she didn't have a way to get back. After we got to where the next event would be, I was on my way to the ring to get my way to the ring to see if I could get some practice in before tonight's RAW. I bumped into someone for not paying attention and quickly looked to see that it was Emily trying to regain some of her balance.

"I'm sorry." I heard her say gently as she fixed her pants. She had on a grey tank top with black shorts that showed off her legs and sneakers. Her long hair was pulled back into a pony tail and away from her face.

"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention." I told her with a smile tugging at my lips. "Going to the gym?"

She looked down at her clothes and then up at me. "No, I just came from the gym. I was hoping I could practice in the ring for a bit. Want to practice with me?"

I quickly agreed, seeing it as a way to spend more time with her. Ever since the day that her and I met, I've seem to become addicted to her. Intoxicated by her and it infuriates me, knowing that I can't find the words to explain it, let alone know of any words that could. Once in the ring, we started off with some warm-ups and stretches before starting with the basics. Once we started, it quickly turned into a full blown practice match. It took me by surprise when she quickly pinned me and helped me up.

"You have a lot of upper and lower body strength which is a good thing." I told her as she sat by the turnbuckles. I sat in front of her and took off my knee pads. "And you have good conditioning and speed. But you're very gentle. I don't know if it's because it was practice or if it was because you really are gentle when you wrestle."

She looked up at me as she thought about something. "Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

I thought about it for a bit. "It can be a good thing in the fact that you avoid hurting your opponent. But there may be times where something you do may not have the full impact that it should have because of how gentle you're being. It's okay to show an aggressive side in the ring. Just as long as you don't go overboard with it and hurt your opponent or yourself. People won't trust you in the ring if you go around literally hurting them and they won't want to wrestle you, no matter how good you are because that's going to be overshadowed by the negative. Let me show you another thing."

I helped Emily up and stood behind her, putting my hands on her hips. "You need to loosen up. The way you're moving is a bit stiff and it can make it hard to move a certain way that you may need to or to do a certain move correctly. If you go against someone who's more experienced than you, they may pick up on it quickly."

I felt the warmth between my hands and her skin and with the close proximity between her and I, it didn't make my heart beat any slower. "I see you wrestle, and you're damn good. Keep it up and you'll improve. We all do."

We heard someone clear their throat and I quickly stepped away from Emily and turned around. We saw that it was Stephanie and Triple H standing outside of the ring with a smile on their faces. "They're going to start letting people into the arena. You two should start getting ready for tonight."

I quickly followed Emily out of the ring and we both shook their hands as we passed by to go to the locker rooms. Stephanie's voice calling out to us stopped us in our tracks and we turned around to see her and her husband walk up to us. "I..._we _were thinking about putting Emily into a storyline with The Shield. After seeing you two in the ring and the chemistry that you two have, I would like to try it at least before we make it official. We'll talk more about it later. Emily, since you're not on the card tonight, put on your best outfit in case. Now go get ready, both of you."

"Yes, ma'am." Said Emily with a smile. I quickly followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who's put this story on their alerts and favorites list as well as the reviews! Again, I do NOT own WWE/NXT, the Superstars or Divas from either roster that may appear in this story, only the OCs. **

**The song used for Emily's entrance theme is The High by Kat Dahlia. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **

**Chapter TWO**

I was on my way to meet Roman and the rest of the Shield members in Stephanie and Triple H's office to talk about a possible storyline between myself and the Shield. After showering, I looked through my bags to see if I could find the best dress possible that would be appropriate to wear for a PG rated show. Luckily I had a pair of heels in a color that would match just about any color dress that I had bought with me to wear. I decided to go with a blue dress that hugged my curved just right, but that was still appropriate for the rating of the show. It had long sleeves and reached a few inches above my knee. I loved how it complimented my eyes and made them a stronger blue than what it already was. I fixed my hair and left it cascading down my back as I took my heels in my hand and walked barefoot to the Authority's office.

I was busy texting away on my phone when I heard a wolf-whistle causing me to look up. It was all three members of the Shield, in their wrestling gear, standing outside of their office, waiting for me to arrive before going in. My eyes immediately went to Roman whose eyes were locked on me as I made my way closer to them.

"Hot little number you got there, Ms. Emily." Said Dean who had a sneaky type of grin on his face. Roman made a face at him and I couldn't help but try to hide the giggle that wanted to make it's way out of me.

"Do I look okay, I mean, you don't think it's too much is it with the rating being PG?" I asked them as I looked down at what I was wearing.

"I think you look hot, but I mean, what guy wouldn't?" Said Dean as he started making some of his crazy facial expressions that I was started to like a lot and find entertaining. Seth agreed with him and laughed at Dean's craziness.

While Dean and Seth went into their own conversation about something, I was starting to think that maybe Roman didn't notice me the way I thought or had wanted him to remembering quickly on how he didn't say anything about how I looked. I leaned up against the wall and as if he was reading my mind, he gently grabbed my hand. I felt the warmth of his hand against mine and it took me back to earlier today when we were practicing in the ring. The way his hands felt on my skin and just how it felt to have his body against mine in general just felt amazing.

Leaning in to me, he whispered softly in my ear, "I think you look beautiful by the way."

I blushed deeply as he pulled away smiling and kept holding on to my hand. "I was starting to think that you didn't notice or didn't care or something."

"Babygirl, you've had my attention since the first day we started talking." Said Roman as he stepped closer to me. "You're the first person I notice when you walk into the room. And I care more than you know."

It made me blush even more as I shyly looked down hoping that he wouldn't notice. Just then, we heard the door open and saw Kane and Brad Maddox walking out of the Authority's office. Stephanie invited us in shortly after and allowed us all to sit. I ended up fitting just right between Seth and Roman.

"We wanted to talk to all three of you because we an idea that we had in mind for you four." Stephanie started. "We were thinking about giving the Shield a new member. We thought that it would be a good idea to make that new member a female. It can help bring more attention to the Divas division with the attention and camera time that the group already gets. With as good as Emily is, it can make her a force to be reckoned with."

Dean replied. "What benefits will the group have with adding a fourth member, whether it be a Superstar or Diva? She's an amazing talker and her promos are killer which can help bring the attention back to our mic skills and promos in general. How will we even go about getting her into the group without making the fans think that it was something forced when really, we want her to be in the group?"

Triple H and Stephanie looked at each other and smiled. After finalizing everything for tonight, I stayed behind as the guys kept walking ahead. I started walking in the opposite direction when I heard them ask where I was going.

"I have to go to makeup." I replied.

"You look fine though." Said Roman who had a look in his eye that made me weak in the knees. I blushed again and hoped they wouldn't notice with the amount of distance between us.

"Aww, you're shy." Said Dean.

I made a crazy face of my own at Dean and walked away. I heard Seth and Roman laugh in the background and say that they liked my crazy face better. It made me smile as I walked away.

_Later that night..._

**_Roman _**

Our music hits and we make our way down to the ring through the audience as we always do. Bray Wyatt and the Family are already in the ring and have announced that they have inducted a new member into their family. Her name is Brittney, and she debuted on the main roster about a month before Emily did. Once we made our way to the ring, we stared down the Wyatt Family, but they didn't back down. Neither did their new member who was standing right in front of Bray Wyatt. Dean started off by asking how they thought that she could help them out against us three and Bray responded by speaking in one of his riddles, yet again. He said that she was the youngest member to ever follow Sister Abigail and who followed the Buzzards.

"If there's anybody in the back brave enough to join the Shield in dreams and hopes that they can defeat us..." Bray Wyatt continued. "Come right on down or forever hold your peace."

Silence filled the arena as everyone waited to see who would appear and what would happen once they did. Just then, music blasted through the arena and the crowd gave a loud cheer.

_My arms, yeah they reach for the stars  
But they covered in scars  
Oh baby, you're the bleeding of my heart  
Yeah, your touch left a mark  
I'm no light, I'm no dark  
Oh baby, you're the most important part  
Baby we fly so high_

I tried to hide the smile on my face that wanted to show when I was Emily making a bee line to the ring. The first thing I thought about was the way she blushed when I told her that she looked beautiful in her dress and that smile that she gave that I can't forget. My attention turned to the Wyatt's when they all got out of the ring, including Brittney. She took Emily by surprise and started her attack on her before Emily could even make it to the ring. Because of the craziness that the Wyatt Family began once it happened, I didn't notice when Brittney went back into the ring until the crowd started booing. I looked for Emily, only to find her on the floor gently favoring her ankle. After taking off her heels, she ran into the ring and when she was about to give a clothesline, Brittney ducked under her. Emily, using the speed and power from the ropes, gave a powerful spear that nearly broke Brittney in half. Emily tossed her long hair out of her face and I watched as her blue eyes gave an icy stare.

Bray Wyatt grabbed Brittney's hand and dragged her out of the ring as Dean, Seth and myself went in to stand beside Emily. She stood on the bottom rope and watched as the Wyatt family walked away. When they disappeared behind the curtain, I noticed Emily rest her head on her forearms as she took pressure off of her ankle as her music played loudly through the arena. She carefully got out of the ring and we automatically followed her. We all quickly disappeared by the side of the ramp, helping Emily walk back to the locker room. Aj Lee, one of her best friends here on the main roster, was there waiting for her to help out.

As we went back to our locker room, Dean patted my back. I looked at him and he started talking without me having to ask. "You got a little something going for her, don't you?"

"We've only known each other for a week." I replied as we went in. I went to my locker and took out my bag. I took what I need after taking off my boots and the vest that we have to wear for a shower.

"I know. But that doesn't mean that you have to stop yourself from liking someone." He added. "Admit it, Emily's beautiful and smart."

Seth chimed in. "But there's a lot of females here on the main roster that are beautiful and smart, too."

"Yet Emily's the one that can grab my attention at the drop of a dime." I told them when I turned around to face them. "She doesn't have to try to catch my attention because it automatically turns to her even at the slightest mention of her name. I'm addicted to her and it's only been a week. But I'm being careful this time. I'm not gonna put myself in a situation where I have happen to me what happened last time. I just can't go through that again."

"Roman..." I heard Dean say after I started walking away. "No matter how you feel about her...don't punish her for what another person's mistake. What happened wasn't Emily's fault or yours."

I looked down at the things that I had in my hand. "Sometimes I still feel like it's somewhat my fault."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter THREE**

**_Roman _  
**

After taking a shower, I had my street clothes and put on my sneakers. I packed my things and had them ready for when the time came for me to leave and go to the hotel. It's been a hectic few weeks and I was waiting to be able to go home for the next few days and relax before going back out on the road. I went for a walk backstage, until Dean and Seth decided that they wanted to leave. I found myself walking towards the Divas locker room and wanting to see Emily. I had thought about what Dean had said and he was right. What happened to me in the past, wasn't Emily's fault. Hell, we obviously didn't even know each other at that time. I can't punish her for someone else's mistake.

I knocked a few times and saw Aj open the door. "Hey, is Emily here? I wanted to know if I could talk to her for a bit."

She smiled and had a look in her eyes. "Wait just a second." She stepped back in and closed the door. I turned around and waited. Hearing the door open, I turned around to see Emily walking out. She smiled at me and gave we hugged.

"I wanted to know if you had anything planned for the next few days since we have them off." I told her.

She smelled like strawberries and looked just as beautiful as she always does without makeup. "I'm going to go see my grandparents in Louisiana. I haven't seen them in months and it feels like its been forever since I last saw them. Would you like to come with me?"

A part of me was a bit surprised that she would ask me to go with her to see her grandparents. Emily's been talking about how she wanted to go see them for the past two months and she talks highly of them. "You sure you want me to go? I've never met anyone from your family before."

Emily smiled up at me. "Yes, I'm sure. Please come, I promise you'll have a good time and it'll only be for like two days. And then on the next two days, we could do whatever you want when we get back to Florida."

She gave me that smile that I could never resist. "I'll go. It's not that long of a drive from here anyways, so I think it'll be a good road trip."

"And we're gonna be in Louisiana for Wrestlemania this year anyways, so you'll have a head start on seeing some other parts of the state and you'll be with me." She said quickly.

I gave Emily a smile of my own when she mentioned that I'll be with her. After what Dean said about how what happened to me in a past relationship wasn't Emily's fault and how I shouldn't punish other people for someone's mistake, made me think. Even though I moved on from the situation, I had to make sure that I was happy without needing someone else to make me happy. That gave me time to get to know her a bit more and it allowed me to see how serious my feelings are getting for her. I wanted to make sure that how I felt about Emily was not something that would last for only a few days. And now it's getting to the point where I feel as if I'll tell her at any moment how I feel.

"So tomorrow, we meet in the lobby early in the morning?" I asked her.

Emily nodded in agreement. "Just let me know what time you're thinking of meeting up tomorrow and we'll go from there."

**_The next day..._**

**_Emily _**

After eating breakfast, Roman and I headed for his car and put our bags in the trunk. He started the car and made his way out of the parking lot after we both signed out of the hotel and made our way to Louisiana. Roman smelled like Irish Spring and cologne. He had his hair down which is rare because outside of the ring, he always has his hair slicked back into a neat ponytail.

"I remember you said that you had a sister." I heard Roman say a few minutes after I woke up from a small nap after being in the car for hours. We were now in Louisiana and close to Baton Rouge. "How come you never talk about her?"

I thought for a moment before responding. "Her name is Samantha, and she's two years older than me. She's my only sibling. Samantha and I were always fighting. She always picked on me, I guess that's what older siblings do but I hated when she did because once she started, there was no stopping her."

"And it would start arguments and whatnot." Added Roman.

I nodded. "Yeah. My parents, specifically my dad, kept us very sheltered growing up. I wasn't allowed to do anything outside of school, sports and family. As we got older, Samantha became more popular and always found a way to get my parents to allow her to do something, especially if she had secretly planned on doing other things. Because I was always in sports and then training when I was fourteen for wrestling and whatnot, I had to keep good grades to stay on the team. Sports and school took up the majority of my time. She didn't care much about school while I worked my ass off because that and sports was the only way that I could get the hell out of my house."

"Because my dad sheltered us so much growing up, I wasn't allowed to do a lot of things. I wasn't even allowed to date." I told Roman and saw him raise his eyebrows. "His rule was that we couldn't date until we were sixteen. But my sister, being as sneaky as she was, always found a way to get around that and sneak around and have her little boyfriends. She was the captain of the cheer-leading team in high school and she was really pretty, so a lot of guys would've liked to date her. When I turned sixteen, I always mentioned a guy to her that I liked when my feelings lasted for more than a month. But everytime her and I would end up arguing after that, she would always blurt it out to everyone who it was that I liked and then I would see her flirt with the guy."

"Did you ever get to go out on a date?" Asked Roman.

I shook my head. "No. Even when I was old enough, guys never asked me out. Then there was this one time that I really liked someone. He was a senior and he was on the football team, so I knew that Samantha knew him. I've even seen them hanging out a few times. I didn't tell her that I liked him because I didn't want her to go blurting out to everyone, especially the seniors that her little sister liked the quarterback on the school's football team. Especially because my dad wouldn't allow me to date an older guy."

"So what happened?"

"One day, he just started talking to me." I replied. "Out of the blue. I didn't understand why at first because him and I never talked before that day. And he always knew me as Samantha's little sister, never by Emily. So we start hanging out, of course sneaking around with it because my dad would've blown a casket if he knew that I was talking to an older guy. It was his idea to sneak around in school as well. At first, I didn't think anything of it because I liked him so much. But then, I found out that it was because he liked someone else in his class and he didn't want the girl to know that him and I were having whatever it is that it was called. Turns out that it was Samantha that he liked and when she found out, she threatened to tell Dad and forced me to stop seeing the guy. A few weeks later, they started dating."

"Damn, that's messed up in a way." I heard him say softly. "Were you mad?"

I know looked out the window, focusing on the road and the cars that passed. "I was pissed. I stopped telling her who I liked so that people wouldn't know. But she finds out anyways and still threatens to tell people, even Dad who was the last person I wanted knowing because of the age difference. For once, I just want her to let me have someone and be happy. Why did she have to do all of that? I was jealous of her because she always got the attention from guys and always had them wrapped around her finger and I always thought she was gorgeous. But then the moment when I think that I could have something to myself, she takes it away from me too. It hurt that she could just let me have some time of happiness and I don't see that as her picking on me. I would have never picked on her like that or did the things that she did to me."

"He was your first boyfriend?" Asked Roman.

I shrugged. "I don't know what the hell he was, now that I think about it. But it sure as hell wasn't a boyfriend because if he was really serious about me, then why did he choose her over me no matter what Samantha threatened to do to me? I'm happy now, but I just want someone to share that happiness with and not have to worry about her taking it away from me again."

Silence filled the car for a few minutes until I saw my grandparents' house show up in the distance. When we parked the car in the gravel drive, Roman slicked his hair back into a neat pony tail and got out of the car. When I got to his side of the car, I looked up at him and saw a bit of nervousness in him and smiled.

"It's gonna be okay." I told him and rested my hand on his arm. He gave me a smile and it made butterflies show up in my stomach again. He gently stroked my cheek with his thumb, making my cheeks turn a Rosy color. Hearing the door open, we pulled away from each other and started walking towards the house. The house was still the same two story house that she always saw growing up. It was white with a porch and a porch swing in the front that I remember sitting on with my grandpa during the summer and we'd watch cars pass by and he'd tell me his stories of him growing up.

"There she is!" Exclaimed my grandfather when he saw me. He was a tall, strong man who had short hair and wore glasses. He wore a blue shirt with beige pants and cowboy boots. Of course, he couldn't forget his favorite watch. Something that I've never seen him without.

I grinned widely and ran into his arms as if I was still a little girl. I hugged my grandmother for long time afterwards, taking in the lavender smell in her shirt that I loved so much. She was my height, all five foot eight of me and was a little thinner than I, but that's how she's always been. Her long hair was in a neat braid and her blue eyes smiled at me. I turned around to see Roman standing behind me with a smile on his face. I introduced them to him and they warmly greeted him.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, young man?" Asked my grandfather who lovingly wrapped an arm around his wife of over fifty years as a tiny puppy came running out of the house. She barked as she wagged her little tail. It was a Yorkie with brown and black fur and she was the cutest thing that I have ever seen. I scratched her head as she tried to lick my fingers.

"Yes, sir, I'd like that." Said Roman with a warm smile. "Thank you."

Roman and I followed them into the house, and I smiled seeing that it was just like the last time that I saw it. Stairs that led to the upstairs rooms and bathrooms once you walked into the door. The living room that was further back that looked huge to me growing up. The kitchen that was to the right when you walked into the house. It looked as if it was made for a chef with the marble counter tops and top of the line equipment that only top chefs were known for using.

"We started dinner a while before you two got here." I heard my grandmother say. "It's almost ready so go wash up."

**_Roman _**

I followed Emily upstairs to wash up for dinner. I saw her go straight to a room, without even looking at the bathroom that she had just passed. The room was big, but smaller than the master bedroom. It had it's own bathroom and carpets lining the entire room. The bed had a canopy and large enough to make Emily look tiny if she laid in the middle of it.

"They never changed my room." She said happily as she dropped herself down on her bed and I couldn't help but smile. I sat on the bench that she had in front of her bed and gave looked at how happy she was to be back home with her grandparents. I loved seeing this side of her and wished she would show it more often.

After dinner, I walked around the upstairs part of the house and saw Emily snuggle under her covers while she watched television with the lights off. I knocked softly and saw her look up at me and smile. I walked in and sat on the edge of her bed as she sat up.

"I wanna tell you something." I told her quietly as I watched the puppy that her grandparents had curl up in her lap. "I just thought that it was something that you should know."

"What is it?" She asked.

I looked at her, and thought of ways to word it. "A few years ago, I was in a relationship with this girl. We were together since high school and I thought she was the one for me at one point. When I started at developmental, I had to start at the very bottom being that I had no prior wrestling experience. So I was training and working out all day and she was doing her thing with her career. I thought everything was going fine in the relationship. Then one day, I came home from practice a little earlier than I usually do because I wanted to spend some time with her and have dinner and whatnot. She wasn't there when I got home, so I just assumed that she was working late again because she ran her own little business."

"What happened?" She asked, interested in knowing.

I looked down at the puppy and scratched her head softly as she slept in Emily's lap. "Everything looked normal so I didn't think anything of it. Took a shower and when I came out that I went to get something from the closet, I saw that all of her clothes and shoes were gone. I immediately went to check the drawers and saw everything of hers...gone. She left a note on the dresser wishing my good luck with the whole wrestling thing and that she couldn't take it anymore and that she was sorry. She never said why she left. I was devastated because I thought that everything was going great. We had more good times than we had bad times and I tried to rake my brain, wondering what the hell I did wrong to make her leave. It wasn't until a few weeks later that I found out that she left me for another guy."

"I thought that maybe I wasn't showing her enough affection because of all the time that I had to spend training while in developmental." I continued. "So she went looking for it with someone else. When I felt ready to start moving on, I thought that the first step was in forgiveness. So I forgave her and tried to move on. Three years later, I've moved on from it but now I have this fear that the same thing will happen again. That the person will find something in someone that's better than what I have to offer and I can't go through that again."

Emily was silent before saying anything. "Is that you seem distant from me sometimes?"

"I find it so hard to stay away from you because you're all I think about." I reply. "You're all I want but then I remember what happened and my brain tells me to be careful and in turn I distance myself from people."

"Why would you think I'd hurt you, Roman?" She asked. "I'm not her. All this time, I'm trying to get your attention and make you notice me because of how I feel about you and all this time you're thinking that I'd do what she did to you?"

I looked at her and saw a mix of emotions in her eyes that I couldn't make out because of how quickly they passed. I should have listened to my heart from the beginning if it meant not hurting her like I felt I was doing now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who's been reading this story and to those who have put this story on your favorites and alerts! In this chapter, you'll see the POV of a new character. It's a small part for now, but you'll see more of this person later on in the story. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Chapter FOUR **

_**Emily **_

I woke up the next day to a quiet house and saw that it was a little after eight in the morning. After finding out why Roman had been so distant and why I had so much difficulty in getting his attention, I was a bit hurt. I mean, I understood why he felt the way that he did, but for him to think that I would hurt him felt as if though he didn't know me as well as I thought he did or as if he was, in a way, punishing me or about to begin to for someone else's wrong. After brushing my teeth, I took a shower and allowed the hot water to run down my back and then I stood underneath it, letting my hair get soaked. After getting out of the shower, forty-five minutes later, I put on a white tank-top with grey shorts that some around here would say was a little too short. After combing my hair, I opened the door and went back to fix my bed. Before I began, I looked up when I heard someone clear their throat. My heart melted when I saw Roman standing in the doorway with a bed tray with some breakfast.

"I made you some breakfast." He said as he walked in. "It's your favorite. Pancakes with scrambled eggs and I bought up some syrup and butter because I didn't know how much of it you wanted on your pancakes. I got some orange juice as well and your grandfather suggested I give you a cup of grapes. The green, seedless ones. I remember you saying how much you liked those kind of grapes. Your grandparents went out and they said they wouldn't be back until a bit after two."

Roman put it on the table that was near the window and gave me a small smile before looking down and before walking to the door to leave. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. He stumbled and fell on the unmade bed that I had yet to start. I pinned him down so that he wouldn't leave and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry about last night." I said softly. "I didn't mean to get upset. But it hurt me because I automatically assumed that you were trying to punish me or something for what she did to you. I don't want to lose you over what someone else did to you. And I automatically assumed that you didn't feel the same way about me, even though I've never told you how I felt."

He sat up and kept me in his lap. My heart damn near came out of my chest from how hard it was beating when he kept me in his lap. I felt Roman's warm hands on my waist as he gently wrapped his arms around me to keep me from falling back. Feeling his bare arms touch my legs made me feel my heart beating in my throat. I couldn't keep my eyes off of his chest that was slowly and steadily rising and falling from his breathing. All Roman had on was basketball shorts and I felt the warmth of his skin underneath my hands.

"Babygirl, I had no intentions of doing that and I still have no intentions of doing so." Said Roman. "I just wanted you to know why I may do things a certain way. The reason for why when I give you my attention, you have 100% of it and nothing less. Even when other people are around. The reason for why I try more than ever to make you smile, even once. Babygirl, I wanted to take the next few days to show you how I feel because I wanted to ask if you would be my girlfriend. It doesn't matter to me anymore what happened between me and her. You're more important to me than what happened and I can't lose you because of her mistake. I can't let it ruin my life either. I know it's a rocky start towards me showing you how I feel, but at least it's a start, I hope."

I smiled at him as my grew weak in the knees, becoming happy that I was sitting instead of on my feet. "You really want me to be your girlfriend?"

Roman smiled when he heard the happiness in my voice. "Yeah. If you want me to show you first, how I feel, that's fine. I understand. Until then, eat your breakfast. It's gonna get cold."

I touched the side of his face with my hand and looked into his eyes. "You better do a good job at showing me." I whispered.

He nodded. "That's fair."

Just then, we heard a tiny bark coming from the hallway. It was my grandparent's puppy, who they named Katie. She came running into my room, with her little tail wagging. I got off of Roman and picked her up, setting her down next to me on the bed. Roman put the tray over my lap, making sure that it wouldn't fall and that I was comfortable.

**_Angela_**

Walking through the mall, I spot someone that looked all too familiar to me. He was over six feet tall and well over two hundred pounds. His hair was slicked back into a ponytail and he had on a light grey sweater with jeans and sneakers. He was standing, talking to someone, but I couldn't see who it was because of the amount of people in the way. I saw him reach his hand out to someone and when he started walking, a female walked beside him as she hooked her arm through his. She was tall, with long dark hair that was in waves. The female had a beige sweater on with jeans that were a lighter shade of blue. They walked by each store, looking at the displays in the windows and pointing out different things that they saw.

They looked good together and had an obvious connection and attraction between them. The same thing that used to be said about him and I. He really has moved on like people say he has. I'm in a good place in my life right now and I'm content. But I wonder if I made the right choice when it comes to him and that point in my life. I thought I had moved on. Now I'm left wondering if I really did.

**A/N: I know this chapter's a bit shorter than the rest of the chapters that I've put up so far for this story, but I promise to make up for it in the ones to follow. Any clues on who this person could be? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for everyone who's read this story so far and who has put this story on their favorite's and alerts list. I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. A lot of things have been going on lately and I haven't had the chance to update. **

**I do NOT own WWE, NXT, or any of the Superstars or Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. I only own the OC's. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter :) **

**Chapter FOUR**

I went with Roman to Las Vegas for a signing that we were scheduled for along with Seth, Dean and some of the other Superstars and Divas. Even though I had the day off, I still went with him. After the last four days, Roman and I have gotten a lot closer and we've gotten on the same page and have an understanding with each other.

"Would you like to go out to lunch with me after this?" Asked Roman.

I smiled up at him. "A date?"

Roman gave me that smile of his in return that gave me butterflies every time I saw it. "A date. If that's okay with you."

I tip-toed slightly and felt him wrap a strong arm around my waist. He lightly passed his thumb against my cheek, making his thumb feel as light as a feather. Feeling his fingers reach the back of my neck, I saw him lean towards me until his lips pressed softly against mine. A swarm of butterflies invaded my stomach when we kissed and I immediately felt as if I was on cloud nine with his sweet kiss.

"Will you take that as a yes to going out with you and to being your girlfriend?" I asked when I pulled away slightly, remembering when he said a few days ago that he wanted me to be his girlfriend.

His nose grazed mine lightly as he grinned. "Absolutely." He leaned down so that his lips could once again meet mine. I felt his hands on my waist, to keep me close and I felt my arms circle his neck. I pulled away when I heard some whistles and blushed deeply.

Roman chuckled lightly after clearing his throat a bit and kept an arm around my waist. "Okay, okay there's nothing more to see here. Go back to what you were doing." He surprised me with another sweet kiss and I couldn't help but feel the happiness that I felt in my heart. It swelled up with joy as I looked at the man that I would now call my boyfriend and I felt as if I was the happiest girl in the entire place right now.

The person in charge of where I would be, along with the rest of the Shield members, told us that it was time to start letting people in for the signings. We took our seats at the table provided and talked among ourselves until we heard the even louder chatter of people that were now forming the lines for their autographs and at least a few pictures. Roman occasionally stroked my leg with his free hand and I try my best to make sure that nobody else notices the way that the warmth between my thigh and his hand made me feel. I would give him a look every now and then and smile at him as the fans came and went.

_Later that day..._

Roman and I had just back at the hotel that we were staying in, wanting to get enough rest for tomorrow knowing that we would all have to travel for tomorrow's Raw.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" Asked Roman as we stepped right in front of my hotel room.

I thought for a moment and shrugged. "No. I was thinking of staying in and watching a movie maybe and get something to eat for the movie. Would you like to join?"

Roman leaned down to kiss me and I happily replied with a kiss of my own. "I will be here at eight with some food."

I grinned up at him. "Please don't be late."

"I won't." He replied with another kiss. I felt him smile against my lips and I couldn't help but do so myself. His kiss felt like something I've never felt before but it was a feeling that I couldn't explain either. I wasn't even sure what that feeling was, but it was amazing. The butterflies that invades my stomach with every kiss that we share and the way my hands feel in his and just the way that I easily fit in his arms when he hugs me. Yes, I've been kissed before and hugged by guys and whatnot, but with him it feels different. In a good way of course. The feeling that runs through me when those things occur between him and I are just on another level and put me on a high that I just don't want to come down from.

**_Roman _**

I walked into the room that I would share with Seth and Dean and put my things down. I looked up when I heard them clapping and made a face at them.

"It's about time you and Emily got together." Said Dean. "We were starting to wonder if your feelings for her were starting to fade."

I looked through my suitcase for some shorts and closed my suitcase back up. "They never started to fade, let alone got even close to it. The amount of time that it took for that to happen was on me. I wanted to make sure what I felt was real and not something that was going to just stop after a few days. There were even days when I almost said to hell with all the feelings because of what happened in the past getting the best of me and I didn't want to put her through hell because of it. But I can't ignore what I feel for her. It's different with Emily...it feels right. I know I should have told her earlier about what had happened and it almost cost me anything that might have happened between her and I along with how I treated her sometimes. But I've been working my ass off since showing her my feelings. You both know how different that is for me."

After taking a shower and getting dressed, I went to the Chinese restaurant nearby to order some food for takeout. I checked my phone for the time and relaxed a bit knowing that I had enough time and that I would be with Emily in a bit. I smiled at the thought of her and I couldn't help myself. Thoughts of her came into my head, almost missing what the guy who bought my food said when he did. I grabbed the food and made my way back to my car. A black Tahoe that I had just recently gotten and that I absolutely tried to take care of as if it was my own child. On my way back to the car, a lady stopped me in the middle of the parking lot. I moved over to the side of be out of the way of any cars that would come and go. She was about the same height as Emily but with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You're that Roman Reigns guy from WWE, right?" She asked.

I looked at her and blinked a few times thinking that she was about to ask for a picture or an autograph. "Yes...you want a picture?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No. My name is Samantha. I'm Emily's sister. You know, the girl that's with your group."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at her. "It's nice to meet you, Samantha. But I have somewhere I need to get to. I'm gonna be late if I don't start leaving now."

She gently grabbed my elbow and had me face her as I was about to continue the walk to my car. "You know she's never had sex with a guy before, right?"

Immediately looking at her, I walked up to her and talked in hushed tones. "I knew that without anyone having to tell me. Emily doesn't know that I know. And I'm not gonna force her to tell me something that she feels she should keep to herself until she's comfortable enough to tell me herself. I understand that you're Emily's sister, but no disrespect...it's not your place to just blurt out things like that to people for whatever your reason. If and when Emily does tell me, it'll be between her and I. Not anyone else."

I walked away from her, not looking back. Though I don't want to upset Emily by telling her that I saw her sister, I can't keep that from her either, no matter how she'll react. I know Emily hasn't seen or spoken to Samantha in a while, so who knows.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to wwemickey and ChelleLew for reviewing and to everyone who's read the story so far. I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars or Divas from either roster who may appear in the story. **

**Chapter FIVE **

_**ROMAN **_

When I got back to the hotel, I went straight to Emily's room and knocked on her door until she answered. She smiled when she saw me and I couldn't help but give a smile in return. I bent down to give her a kiss and met her lips to do so before going in. Emily closed the door behind me and locked it as I made my way inside her room. She had a little living room area away from the bedroom. I set the food on the table and thought about what had happened earlier in the day at the parking lot with Emily's sister. I knew I had to tell her.

"Emily..." I started out saying.

She walked up to me and put her hand on my arm. I wrapped my arm around her waist to keep her close to me. Emily was wearing a pink shirt with thin straps and grey shorts. Her hair was curly and wet from her washing it and she smelled like strawberries. I kissed her again before looking into her eyes.

"I saw your sister today." I told her quietly.

When I looked back at Emily, her face had turned serious and hard. "What do you mean you saw her and how could that be possible? Her and I haven't spoken to each other, let alone seen each other in about two years so how would she even know where we're at?"

I shrugged. "I found her at the parking lot when I was gonna come back with the food. At first, I just thought she was a fan. But then she said she was your sister so I tried to see if she wanted something specific."

"What else did she say?" Asked Emily.

I looked at her before saying anything else. "She said you never sex before."

Emily's face dropped as she stepped away, her face turning a deep shade of pink. She turned around to sit on the couch and grabbed the remote to turn the television on, avoiding my eyes as she did. I took the remote and put it back on the table that she got it from after turning it off. Emily got up and was about to leave when I gently grabbed her hand.

"No, Roman." She said quietly. "I didn't want you to find out like that. I wanted to be able to tell you that myself."

Looking at her, I saw the tears start to form in her eyes and watched as she tried to blink them away before they started falling. "I'm not mad or anything that you didn't tell me, Emily. I promise you, I'm not. I understand why you may have wanted to wait until you were ready to tell me."

"Do you understand?" She asked. "I'm twenty-one, about to me twenty-two in two months and I've never been intimate with a guy before. This always happens with Samantha. She blurts things out to people that she shouldn't be saying and it's always me that gets hurt because I'm the one that guys end up leaving because of her. I'm tired of being the victim but that doesn't mean that I have to continue being embarrassed by her either."

I cupped her face in my hands and looked into her blue eyes. "Baby, I'm not gonna walk away from you and leave you just because you've never been intimate with someone. I'm okay with the fact that you haven't had that experience with anyone."

"You not gonna leave?"

"No." I replied, still keeping her face in my hands. "Babygirl, that's not gonna change how I feel about you and it's not gonna make me see you any differently. I think it's a good thing that I finally met a girl who's innocent."

Emily's face relaxed as she continued to look up at me. She rested her hands on each of mine as she kept my hands on each side of her face. I began to stroke her cheeks with my thumbs and smile when she touches my nose.

"I just thought I had finally gotten away from the crazy things that she does when it comes to me." Said Emily, softly. "And it took me by surprise that she's around."

My lips met hers for a kiss that I didn't want to stop until I forced myself to pull back. I pressed my forehead against hers. "If the time ever comes where you and I become intimate, I wanna make sure that you're ready. There's no rush. I mean, I want to with you, I don't want you to think that I'm not gonna rush because I don't want to..."

Emily kissed me and we both allowed the kiss to linger. She smiled when she pulled back. "I understand what you mean and thank you. It means a lot to me knowing that."

**_Emily _**

When I woke up the next day, I looked around my hotel room and saw that I was cuddled up against Roman, who was still sleeping. My head was on his chest and one of his strong arms was curled around my waist. I smiled up at him seeing how peaceful he looked when he slept and because of remembering what happened last night. It started off a bit rocky when he told me what happened with Samantha, but eventually the night turned out to be really good. We watched movies and ate until we couldn't move much because of how full we got and goofed around. Roman made me happy and I couldn't ask for a better guy for me.

He must have felt my movement, because he woke up a few minutes later. Roman gave me a sleepy smile that was just so cute and made him look so adorable and I met him halfway for a kiss. I felt him gently squeeze my side before beginning to run his fingers through my hair.

"Morning, Babygirl." I heard him say sleepily. "You feel better today?"

I smiled up at him again and nodded. "Yeah, I feel a bit better. Thanks for making me smile yesterday."

We both sat up and talked a bit more, even as we both brushed our teeth. He held my hand as I walked him to the door. He gave me the kind of kiss that made me weak at the knees and with butterflies in my stomach. We said a few words to each other before he left to go back to his room that he was supposed to be sharing with Dean and Seth. I went back into my room to take a shower and then headed to the arena to get a quick practice in with someone before the next show.

When I got there, I couldn't believe who I saw outside of the arena when I got out of my car. She had on a light grey sweater with blue jeans and sneakers that I knew she'd spend a fortune on, knowing how she is with materialistic things. Walking up to her, I remembered everything again and decided to keep my distance from her when I reached her.

"What do you want, Samantha?" I asked my older sister. "Didn't you get enough of trying to embarrass me to Roman yesterday?"

All she did was smile. "That's no way to greet your older sister, Emily."

I scoffed. "Enough with the crap already, Samantha. We haven't talked or seen each other in about two years. Why are you showing up all of a sudden when you never cared about my wrestling? You don't even _like _to watch it."

"I've watched you ever since you got to WWE's developmental system." She replied. "You're really good and I'm proud of what you've accomplished since you got there."

"I have to go practice." I told her suddenly, wanting an excuse to get away from her. "And stay away from Roman, while you're at it. I'm not gonna allow you to take him away from me like you did every other guy."

"What makes you think he'll stay?" She asked as she followed me. I looked around wondering if she would even be allowed, seeing as how I rarely ever talked about her to anyone.

I quickly turned around to face her. "When are you gonna get it through your head, Samantha? I'm not a little girl anymore for you to be picking on me and for you to be making my life a living hell just because you wanna get everything you want. I'm a grown woman who finally feels as if she's getting her life together and going. I've finally got a guy who I believe, will not leave me and who'll stick by my side no matter what. Please don't try to take away from me, everything that I've worked for now that you're gonna be around. I'm done with your crap, Samantha. I reached my limit two years ago when I came to developmental. I won't start up on that again, now."

"When did you get all courageous, Emily?" She asked.

I thought for a moment before answering. "When I realized that I couldn't allow people to walk all over me anymore, no matter how nice of a person I am."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to ChelleLew and Kathalla, Amanda and wwemickey for reviewing and thank you for everyone who's read this story and put this story on their favorites and alerts. I do NOT own WWE, NXT, or any of the Superstars or Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. I hope everyone is enjoying Wrestlemania Week. **

**CHAPTER SIX **

_**Emily**_

It's Wrestlemania week for this year's Wrestlemania 30 in New Orleans, Louisiana. It felt so good to be in my home state of Louisiana, and knowing that I would be able to participate in my first Wrestlemania of my WWE career here. It's always been one of my goals to make it to the biggest stage of them all in the WWE and I'm glad that I got the honor to have it be in my home state. My grandparents are coming as well as my uncle and my parents and I've missed them dearly since the last time that I've seen them.

"Are you nervous about me meeting the rest of your family?" Asked Roman as he hugged me from behind. I sighed happily as I leaned into him.

"A little." I replied, remembering that we were going to meet them for dinner tonight. "The last time my grandparents saw you, we slept in separate rooms and we weren't dating yet. And I haven't really ever taken a guy to meet them before unless they were my guy friends. I want them to like you."

Roman kissed me sweetly when he faced me. "It's gonna fine. Just...stay by my side when it comes to your dad?"

I grinned and giggled. "My dad isn't that bad. He's just very protective."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he snaked his around my waist. "We've been together for almost four months and I consider myself to be pretty protective of you too, you know."

"I know." I replied with a smile and a kiss. "Now, let's go get ready for dinner."

**_An hour later..._**

I walked out of my hotel room in light blue jeans, a blue and white shirt, and peach colored pumps that had hints of gold in them. I had my hair out and in soft waves. The only thing I had on my face that would come close to makeup was my lipgloss. I liked not wearing makeup and if I did, I liked wearing makeup that left that all natural look. I walked to Roman's room, with my purse in hand and a light jean jacket in the other and saw him walk out before I reached his door. He looked at me and smiled as I reached him. I blushed lightly when I looked down.

"You look beautiful." He said as he softly grabbed my hand.

I blushed a little more when I heard the sweetness in his voice and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you. You look very handsome." Roman had on a pair of jeans that were a darker blue than mine. He had a white shirt on and his hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. He had shaved and it left his face feeling really smooth. He had on a light, black sweater and had his car keys in hand. We held hands the entire way to the restaurant, with me not wanting to let go of his hand for one second.

My family was already there, patiently waiting. After greeting them and introducing them to Roman, we went inside and followed the waitress to the next available table for us. She took our orders after a few moments and I looked up at Roman after she left. He smiled at me and the look in his eyes gave me butterflies. I've noticed that look in his eye for a while now, but never really payed attention to it until now. Roman's eyes were full of happiness when he looked at me. It gave a hint of sweetness to his eyes and before I could even start on what else it could be, we heard my father clear his throat.

My father was a large man, but a little shorter than Roman. I always saw him as ten feet tall, growing up. Roman held my hand underneath the table and stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. I relaxed a little and smiled, but then my smile became the smile that I get when I think about him. My face warmed up when I realized that my grandmother and my mom were both looking at me with smiles on their face.

"So, tell us a bit about yourself." Said my dad as we waited for our food. "How did you get into wrestling?"

"My father was a wrestler." Replied Roman. "So growing up, I would watch him on television if any of his matches would end up being televised. He would wrestle in the panhandle of Florida, and up into Alabama and what not."

We all thanked the waitress when she bought our food and waited until she left to start the conversation back up with my dad asking the next few questions. "So he was on the road a lot."

Roman nodded. "Yes. But my mother took good care of my sisters and I. She was a strong woman and I'm thankful for the way she raised us. It made me appreciate though, the times when my dad _was _home because we got to see him and spend some time with him before we went back on the road."

"You started wrestling pretty late though from what I understand." Said my dad. "Some of my friends sons who are crazy about wrestling...they said you didn't start out in the independents like a lot of the upcoming wrestlers that WWE has signed."

I saw Roman swallow his food and take a sip of his soda. "I went to college and played football while I was there. I wanted to wait before doing anything with wrestling because I wanted to see what would happen when it came to football...to see if I would go pro or not. But after a while, I signed a developmental deal with WWE and got assigned to FCW in Tampa and moved up to the main roster in 2012 with the group that I'm in now. I may not have as much experience as my partners, but I do love what I do."

"I know you and my daughter are not of the same nationality." Said my mother. "How do you feel about your relationship being an interracial relationship?"

I closed my eyes and bit my tongue, hoping that nothing about race or anything similar to that would be talked about today. I obviously didn't mind that we weren't the same race. Putting my attention back to my food, I let them continue their conversation.

"We _are _from different backgrounds." Replied Roman. "I'm Soman and she's a Southern woman from Louisiana. But that doesn't change how I feel about her. It doesn't make me look at her different. If anything, it makes me better appreciate the different backgrounds and cultures of people a lot more. So I don't mind that we have an interracial relationship. I still lo...I'm still crazy about her and I'm grateful to have an amazing woman in my life."

I quickly looked up at Roman, wondering what he was about to say. Then my eyes made their way to my family who smiled approvingly and went about their business. Looking back down at my food, I felt Roman's hand on my knee. He leaned over and kissed my cheek, making me automatically smile up at him.

**_Roman _**

After dinner, we were all on our way back to our cars to head back to the hotels in which we were in for the night. I was with Emily, with her hand in mine, when her grandparents came up to me. They pulled me aside to talk to me and Emily waited for me far enough away to give us some privacy.

"The last time we physically saw you, you two were just friends." Said her grandfather. "But we're glad to see that you're making her so happy. We've never seen her that happy before. She's never even bought a guy home who ended up being her boyfriend. Please take care of our little grandbaby. Emily is very precious to us."

"She's very precious to me, as well." I replied as I looked at her. "I'll do anything to make her happy."

I slipped my hand into Emily's when I walked back up to her and leaned down for a kiss. Smiling down at her, we walked back to the car until we heard someone clear their throat. I groaned, wanting some alone time with Emily and relaxed when I heard her giggle softly at me. When we looked at who it was, we saw that it was her sister.

"What is it, Samantha?" Asked Emily.

She thought for a moment before responding to Emily's question. "John left me for someone else."

"Who's John?" I asked.

Emily sighed. "John is the name of the guy that I told you about before we started dating. He was in Samantha's class and on the football team. Him and I kept whatever it was that we had a secret because that's what he wanted. When Samantha found out, he eventually left me for her. What John did to you, Samantha, sounds awfully familiar to what he did to me, doesn't it?"

Samantha looked down and nodded. "I guess it really is true what you and grandma always said. 'Be careful how you win someone because the same way you get them could be the same way you lose them.'"

Emily looked at her for a few moments before going to her, to give Samantha a comforting hug. Their relationship had always been rocky, but at the end of the day, they were still sisters.

"You're gonna be okay." Said Emily. "You'll find someone who's worth it and who won't hurt you and make you cry."

Samantha looked up at me. "You're the first guy that's ever turned me down, you know that?"

I looked over at Emily. "Emily has my heart. I've had it happen to me too...being left for someone else. I understand your pain, but I can't ever imagine doing that to her. Especially when I just wanna make her happy."

After everything was said and done, we had finally gotten back to the hotel. I walked Emily to her room and held both of her hands when she faced me.

"I'm sorry if tonight was...stressful." She said.

I smiled and shook my head. "It's fine. They all seem like good people and you and Samantha seem to be on good terms."

Emily made a face. "It's gonna be a while before her and I ever get to us being completely okay with everything that was said and done in the past between her and I. But we're slowly getting there. I like when you look at me like that though."

I gave her a confused face, not understanding what she was talking about. "What do mean?"

She smiled. "As if I'm the only one in the world for you."

"Because you are." I simply replied.

She leaned up to kiss me and I met her halfway. I wrapped her in my arms as we kissed. I meant what I said about Emily being my world. Because she truly is becoming just that. My world...and my everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks go out to Kathala and ChelleLew for reviewing. I do NOT own WWE, NXT, or any of the Superstars or Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. I only own the OC's. **

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

_**Angela **_

I walked into the gym, and see only one person working out. A guy who was well over six feet tall and with muscles that could make any girl drool over them. But then, I noticed the tattoo on his arm and then his face when he faced the mirror as he was about to lift some weights. He had his headphones on, listening to music. With Wrestlemania coming up this weekend, I knew he was trying to train as much as he could for the event. I waited until he finished to make my way to him and get his attention. When he looked up and saw my reflection in the mirror, he quickly turned around and took off his headphones.

"Angela?"

I shyly waved at him. "Hey, Roman. It's been a while. How you been?"

Roman's face became much more serious as he looked at me. "How did you know I was here?"

"I thought Wrestlemania was here in New Orleans, this year." I replied.

"Well, I know that. Advertisements for the Network and Wrestlemania have been crazy for the last few weeks." He added quickly. "But, I meant here at the gym. How did you know I was gonna be at this gym?"

I thought for a moment, figuring out what I would say. I didn't want him to know that I was here because I just really wanted to see him. Roman and I haven't seen each other for about four years and I've missed him.

Deciding to tell him the truth, I replied. "Don't worry about how I found out. But as for why...I really wanted to see you. I've missed you and I know that we ended things on a bad note."

He scoffed. "No, Angela..._you _decided to end things the way that you did, not me. _You _are the one that left me for someone else. I didn't make that decision for you, Angela. That decision was made by you and you alone. So don't bring me into the whole things ending bad and whatnot. That was all you. You didn't even have the guts to tell me to my face, because I found out in a note that you left and I had to find out from other people that it was for another man so please...don't blame me for the decision you made."

"Do you hate me, Roman?" I asked. "Don't you even wanna know why I left?"

He looked at me after putting the weights back to the way that they were. "I don't hate you, Angela. I used to...but not anymore. I forgave you and I moved on. But the feelings that I used to have for you are gone. They're nowhere inside me anymore. As for why you left, you tell me. Was I not showing you enough that I cared about you? Was I not showing you that I loved you? Did I not take you out enough? You knew from the moment I signed that developmental deal, that if I was to be called up to the main roster, I would be out on the road a lot. So don't say that you didn't know that it would be like that. You knew that I when I was under developmental, I would have to work my ass off to show them that this is something that I want, no matter how tough it is. Especially because I had less experience than a lot of the wrestlers that were signed to developmental with me."

I sighed and closed me eyes. I opened them again to see him getting his things together. "Roman, I left because I wanted something new. For some reason, I just wasn't happy. You were always so quiet and private and I found it hard to open up to you like that."

"And you couldn't at least try to tell me?" He asked. "Instead of at least trying to talk to me about it, you decided to just up and leave, as if that was going to make things better for you. You didn't care that it would hurt me as much as it did, let alone hurt me at all and that I would be left beating myself up over the head, wondering what the hell I did wrong to make you leave when I always thought that I was nothing but good to you."

Roman picked up his things and pressed his lips together, as he passed by my and continued out the door. I looked back around and wondered if he really meant what he said about his feelings for me not being there anymore. My mind went to the day that I first saw him again with another woman at the mall and wondered if the two had anything together, romantic wise.

**_Roman _**

"Seth...Dean!" I exclaimed after walking out of my hotel room and seeing them in the hallway. After greeting them I went about telling them what had happened in the gym with Angela.

"What did she really want?" Asked Seth.

I shrugged. "She just said that she wanted to see him and that she missed me and whatnot. I don't know if I should believe her or not. She never cared about coming to an event, even when I was in developmental so why is she even in New Orleans?"

Dean ran his hand through his hair. "Are you going to tell Emily?"

"I have to." I replied. "I don't like keeping things from her and I think she should know." I sighed and rubbed my forehead with my hands, feeling a headache starting.

"Why wouldn't Roman tell Emily?" Asked Seth. "Females have ways of finding things out. It's better for him to tell Emily himself, rather than have her find out from another source. Then they're gonna think that if we don't tell them about something small, what else _wouldn't_ we tell them? And figure it out fast, because Emily's coming. She's gonna do her first Make-A-Wish today and I think she's gonna go with the Bellas afterwards to get ready for tonight's ceremony."

After Emily greeted Seth and Dean, we shared a kiss. She looked up at me after pulling back and scrunched her nose, as if asking if I was okay.

"I'm okay." I told her softly and gave her another kiss. We held hands as we made our way to my car. I had so many things running through my head, that the car was silent, the entire ride. Emily knew me well enough to know when something wasn't right with me. I don't know if it's that she hasn't fully picked up on it yet, or if she has and decided to not say anything. I didn't want to ruin her day, but knowing Angela, she would make herself known to Emily and if I didn't tell her myself, Emily would not be too happy that I didn't tell her. We promised each other, no secrets, when we started dating and started our relationship. There's just a part of me that wishes that I didn't think that Angela was trying to have something up her sleeve.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Ctinaisfashion and wwemickey for reviewing :) I do NOT own WWE, NXT, or any of the Superstars or Divas from either roster who may appear on the in the story. Some events that take place in this chapter may or may not be exactly what happened at the Hall Of Fame Ceremony. This chapter will be entirely in Emily's pov. **

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

_**Emily **_

Myself, along with Roman, Seth, Dean and their dates, were all in the same limo as we made our way to the Hall Of Fame's red carpet. Roman has been quiet all day, and I've been wondering all day what's wrong. He tell's me he's fine, but I know Roman well enough to know when he isn't. I snuggled closer to him as I held his hand, feeling the smoothness of his suit against my skin. His long hair was slicked pack into a neat ponytail and he was neatly shaved. He look gorgeous and handsome and smelled incredible. His black suit matched my red, strapless, sweetheart neckline dress that hugged my curves. My hair was neatly put into an elegant but, showing my facial features and a smokey eyeshadow that helped my blue eyes pop and red lips that made my lips look more fuller.

"Roman, what's wrong?" I whispered in his ear. "You've been quiet all day and it isn't you."

He looked down at our hands and stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. "I saw Angela, today."

I froze as I racked my head. I've heard that name before from him. "Isn't that your ex that you told me about?"

Roman nodded. "I was at the gym this morning, and I saw her before I left to go back to the hotel. We just talked and I easily walked away from her."

I looked out the window as I thought about what I could or should say. But I couldn't think of anything. "What am I supposed to say, Roman? I don't know her to say that I don't like her but I don't know her to say that I do either. Besides, I thought she didn't like wrestling enough to come to an event, so what is she really doing here?"

"I don't know, Emily." He said softly. "I'm wondering that myself. But I don't want anything to do with her. I'm yours and yours only."

"That doesn't change the fact that I don't want her to be around." I whispered softly. "I don't trust her and I don't need her causing problems between us."

The ride to the red carpet was silent the rest of the way. When we got there, the driver opened the door and Roman went out first. He held my hand as I got out of the limo, as did Seth and Dean for their dates. We had flashing bulbs from cameras the entire walk down the red carpet. Though we held hands the entire night, Roman knew me well enough to know I wasn't really the happiest I could be right now, with the news of his ex being around.

After the ceremony was over, it looked as if it was about to rain and I just decided to go back to my hotel early. But Nikki and Bri convinced me to stay a little while longer. When I finally got the chance to go back to the hotel, it had already begun to rain. Luckily, I had a small umbrella in my car that I always carry around with me in case. I had left without Roman and it pained me to see the look on his face when I turned to look back at him. I felt this pain in my chest when I did and all of these thoughts were running through my head.

I tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to come out as the lump in my throat formed. I didn't mind that Angela was here, just as long as she was here as a fan and not to cause any trouble. But there was just something about her being here that bought up all of these emotions in me that I never had before or never thought that I could have. When I got to my room, I had taken off my shoes and my makeup until I was sure that there was no trace of makeup left on my face.

It seemed like hours had passed by before I heard a soft knock at the door. Slightly lifting up my dress to avoid dragging it on the floor, I softly walked to the door and tip-toed to look through the peephole. I couldn't see to good the surroundings but I could easily tell that it was Roman. I unlocked the door and opened the door wide enough for him to see me. The look in his eyes that has been there in recent weeks was back again as his eyes lingered on me before speaking. He was still in his suit, but he had his jacket off and his shirt had been unbuttoned on the first few buttons of his shirt. He had taken off his tie and he held it in one hand as his jacket was on top of the suitcase on his other.

"Can I come in?" Roman softly asked.

Stepping aside, I opened the door a little wider to let him in. "Is everything okay?" I asked as I locked the door after he walked in.

"I was wondering if I could stay with you, the remainder of the time that we're here in Louisiana." He replied. "With Seth and Dean having their dates here, I felt left out in my own hotel room and I just really wanted to be with my girlfriend."

I gave him a small smile and nodded. Looking down, I started playing with my hands and heard the silence that filled the room after that. "I'm sorry for leaving."

"Don't be." He replied. "I should be the one saying sorry for allowing Angela being here to affect my mood and how I react to things. I'm not upset that she's here, I'm more upset at the fact that when I saw her, all of those memories of what happened after she left came flooding back. It's not that I'm not over what happened, because I am. I got over it a long time ago, long before you and I met. It's just that I'll never forget what happened...it's something that I just can't forget, no matter how hard I try."

I looked up at him. "Roman, I'm not asking you to forget what happened. I understand that it's not a memory that you can forget but I'm not asking you to. Her being here just bought out some emotions in me that I just all rushed into me at the same time."

Roman walked closer to me before responding. "Like what?"

I thought for a moment before responding. "Fear of losing you because from what I've been told, you and her had a strong connection when you were together. You used to love her and the fact that we weren't even in each others thoughts or paths. It made me feel vulnerable and I don't like that feeling because I don't want someone to take advantage of me because they think I'm vulnerable and I know I probably sound silly and I'm probably not making any sense right now but I can't lose you and I don't want to and I can't stand the fact of being without you in my life..."

"I love you, Emily." Interrupted Roman. I was so busy talking at what seemed like a hundred miles an hour that I almost didn't catch it.

"Huh?"

Roman smiled. "I'm in love with you, Emily. I think I fell in love when we first started talking. But I didn't realize it until a few weeks ago that I was falling head over heels for you."

**A/N: For those who are Undertaker fans...I still can't believe that the greatest streak in sports entertainment history is now over. 21-1. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everyone who's read this chapter, and this story in general so far and for those who have put this story on their favorites and alerts. It means a lot to me. **

_**A/N: Something that pulled at my heart strings this week, was the sudden death of Ultimate Warrior, announced yesterday by WWE. Within a matter of days, we celebrated Ultimate Warrior on his induction into the 2014 WWE Hall Of Fame and mourned him for his loss. Condolences go out to his wife, daughters and family for their loss. R.I.P Ultimate Warrior.**_

**I do NOT own WWE, NXT, or any of the Superstars or Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Just the OC's. **

**Chapter NINE **

**_Emily _**

My heart swelled with joy and happiness as I heard his words. I felt tears stream down my face when I didn't even know that I was even close to crying.

Confusion surrounded Roman's face as I cried and he cupped my face in his hands. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I love you too." I replied. "And you're the first guy that I've fallen for. It's scary because I've never felt like this for someone but I like it because it makes me feel like I'm on top of the world when I think about it. I've always wanted to know what it felt like to fall in love and now I know because I am in love. You make me so happy and I love how I can tell you anything and you'll just listen to me without judging me and making me feel bad."

Roman gave me that smile of his that gives me butterflies followed by the sweetest kiss that he's ever given me. "Don't be afraid to tell me how you feel babygirl. Promise me?"

I nodded and we shared another kiss. When I pulled back, I looked up at him and blushed. "There's something else that I want."

"Anything." He replied.

"A few months ago, you said that when it came to this particular thing, that you wouldn't rush me." I told him, blushing even more. "Well, I want that particular thing, but without rushing through it and knowing that I won't wake up in the morning to find you gone."

I looked back up at Roman and saw him wondering what I was talking about until he realized what I meant. "You'll find me here."

Nodding, I took off the clips in my hair that was holding it in the bun that it was in letting my hair cascade down my back. He took it from me and gently put it with the rest of my jewelry. He kissed me slowly, but passionately as we made our way to the bed. I managed to get my hands to unbutton the rest of his shirt and slide it off. Roman cupped my face as he gave me small kisses. His lips traveled along my jaw, down to my neck. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, but still managed to hear a small moan slip from my lips as he kept his on my neck. Roman's hands made their way to the back of my dress and to the zipper, pulling it down slowly.

Pulling back slightly, I felt my dress starting to fall. When it does, I feel my cheeks warm up as if it went all different shades of red and pink when I knew that Roman was watching. A part of me wondered what he thought, now that he saw me with nothing on except my underwear after he took off my strapless bra after the dress was gone, making me a bit nervous. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up, allowing me to wrap my arms around his neck.

"You look perfect." He whispered against my lips as he laid me down. I undid his pants after he got his shoes and socks off and he managed to get them off and onto the floor.

After we both got tangled up in the sheets, he kissed his way down to my stomach and then to my legs. I watched every move that he made as I felt his lips make a trail up and down my legs and smiled more and more each time he looked at me. We kissed once more as I felt him make his way in between my legs. He took my hands and held them above my head as we laced our fingers together. We smiled against each other's lips and I closed my eyes in pleasure when I gave him access to my neck again.

_The next day..._

I woke up this morning to find myself tangled up in the sheets and cuddled up in Roman's arms. I turned around gently to find him still sleeping and snuggled closer to him, trying to not wake him up. My fingers traced the tattoo on his arm and then on his chest. Not realizing that he was starting to wake up, I continued tracing over his tattoo lightly until he began giving me a few small kisses. Remembering last night, I smiled happily and hid my face in his neck to keep him from seeing me blush.

After spending a few more minutes in bed, we both reluctantly got ready to train for Wrestlemania tonight. A part of me just wanted to stay in bed, but the other part of me knew that I had to train. WWE is my life and I don't know what I would be doing if I wasn't here. I barely payed attention the entire time that I trained with Nattie, the Bellas, Naomi and Cameron. My mind was elsewhere and with me being as tired as I was, I knew I had to pull myself together here. The rest of the girls were already noticing that I was off my game. After we were done training, I sat on the apron of the ring before going back to the locker room. The girls all stood around me, asking if everything was okay.

"Yeah, everything is fine." I replied. Looking past Brie's shoulder, I saw Roman sitting with Dean and Seth. I couldn't help but smile and laugh when Roman cheered my name, followed by Dean and Seth doing the same thing. "I just got a phone call a few minutes before I got here saying that my grandmother is sick and so now I'm not sure if she'll be able to make it tonight."

"What's wrong with your grandmother?" Asked Naomi.

"My mom said that she can't walk." I replied. "She's getting a lot of pain on her side and even though she's able to handle the pain, it still keeps her from being able to walk. My mind's been on her since I got the call."

They tried to comfort me, making me feel slightly better, but I was still worried. I heard Nikki starting to talk again. "Let's try to lighten the mood a little...why weren't you answering any of our messages last night after you let us know that you got back to your room?"

"Does it have anything to do with why Roman keeps looking over at you?" Asked Cameron with that smile on her face. I couldn't hide the smile on my face when at the mere mention of Roman's name.

"Oh my God..." Said Nikki. "You and him...cause I mean...you're just glowing."

I hid my face in my hands and peeked at them through my fingers as I heard them 'aww'. They knew it was my first time ever having that experience with a guy and they thought it was cute and sweet.

"You didn't feel forced to do it, right?" Asked Nattie. "You know there's guys out there who will do that."

"No, he didn't force me." I replied. "I wanted to, and I knew and felt ready for it. I've wanted to for a while, but I wanted to wait until the time was right for something like that. But Roman was very sweet and he took his time and was very gentle with me."

Just as I said that, Roman came with Dean and Seth behind him, making their way towards us. They still looked a bit sweaty, probably from working out. All three of them had on their black wife beaters, and sweat pants.

"Hello, Ladies." Said Dean. They all greeted each other and Roman made his way to me. He gave me a sweet kiss and gave me that smile of his as he whispered sweet words in my ear.

_**Roman **_

As the weeks went by, Emily and I have gotten closer as our relationship became stronger. Our love became stronger and for the first time in years, I felt great in a relationship. We've moved into each other's apartments without really moving in because of how much time we spend with each other and I've just never felt this great with someone before.

Though Angela and I have not spoken since the day of the Hall of Fame ceremony, I've heard of people seeing her and hearing her ask for me. I've been keeping my distance from her and just feeling as if having her around constantly isn't going to help either her or myself. Especially my relationship with Emily. But I knew that I was going to have to talk to her eventually to officially end everything between her and I so that we can both go on to other things without worrying about each other and the situation.

I agreed to meet up with her at a local restaurant in Florida on one of our days off for her and I to talk about everything. Emily was hesitant about it, but allowed me to go and agreed on my reason for why. I gave her a kiss and told her I loved her, before getting in my car and driving off to meet Angela. She was already there when I parked my car in the parking lot and was busy texting away on her phone. After settling down and ordering what we wanted, she began to talk.

"I feel like you've been avoiding me lately." She started out saying. "Does she not like me?"

I knew that by 'she', Angela was referring to Emily. "It's not that. Emily doesn't have a problem with you. It's my fault for making you feel like that. At first, I thought that I had nothing to say, but then I realized that we need to get this all sorted out so that we can both move on completely."

"So there's no chance for you and I to ever get back together, is there?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No, there isn't. Don't get me wrong, you and I had some good times and memories when we were together. But it's just not gonna work out between you and I anymore. That ship has pretty much sailed when everything happened four years ago. Even if we were on good terms, it just wouldn't work. I'm in love with Emily and that's the woman I wanna be with. Whatever happened to the guy anyways?"

Angela sighed before the waiter bought our food over and left. She picked at her food before responding. "It didn't work out, obviously, or I wouldn't be here right now. But after all of the passion faded, because that's all that it was, passion...there was nothing left between him and I to keep us together. We had nothing in common. He started straying away and I just let him go. As for you and Emily, I knew there was something there between you two when I first saw the two of you together on television. You and her just have this crazy chemistry and even when you were supposed to be in character, I see the way you look at her."

I smiled as the thought of Emily ran through my head. "Emily makes me the happiest that I've been in a long time."

Angela nodded. "You look at her like she's your world, your everything...and I can't top that anymore, Roman."

"I'm sure there's a guy out there that you can make happy." I told her. "You _did _make me happy when we were together, but like I said before, it's not going to work anymore. Angela...you should have at least _t__ried_ to talk to me about whatever problems you had with our relationship. We could have tried to work them out. But instead, you went and did what you did and I was left beating myself up for it, thinking that it was all my fault, that maybe I did something wrong that I wasn't realizing, or picking up on. That maybe I should have showed you a little more that I loved you. I should have tried a little harder to keep you happy."

Angela drank some of her soda. "It was my fault for not communicating like we were supposed to. It had nothing to do with you. It was all me...my insecurities, my lack of communication. Always assuming things that weren't true and pushing you away. And yet you stayed by my side and put up with it when others would have left."

"I forgive you, Angela." I told her. "I forgave you a long time ago. I stopped being so angry at you and at the situation. It wasn't gonna get me nowhere, but let me tell you that it was one of the, if not, _the _darkest time in my life. It felt like everything was falling apart and I didn't know what to do for a while other than to close myself up from people. We had all of these plans, you and I and all of a sudden, they were gone along with you. Then I met Emily and even though I've seen her around, it wasn't until we started talking that I knew and I mean _truly _knew."

Angela gave me a knowing look. "I'm guessing it's going to be soon."

I smiled. "We'll see. I want it to be right and I wanna make sure that it's something that she wants as well. Emily's only twenty-two. I'm seven years older than her and her family hasn't had a problem yet with the age difference, so we'll see what happens."

She gave me a smile. "It was good seeing you again, Roman. I'm glad we were able to sort this out in a peaceful way."

"Likewise." I replied.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to ChelleLew and wwemickey for reviewing and to everyone who's read the story so far. I do NOT own WWE, NXT, or any of the Superstars or Divas that may appear in the story. Only the OC's. **

**Chapter TEN **

_**Roman **_

It's been seven months now that Emily and I have been together. I officially asked Emily to move in with me last month and she surprisingly accepted. I thought that she would say no because of how much time we've been together, but I feel better knowing that I would come home to her every day and that we don't have to be apart.

"You, mister..." Said Emily in my ear as she kissed my cheek while we laid in bed. "Have been talking to my family non-stop for the past few weeks. What's going on?"

"Just trying to get to know them and I want them to like me." I replied.

Emily looked at me and squinted her eyes. "I'm sure they like you. They haven't complained about you since you met them a few months ago."

"Yeah, but I wanna make sure they do." I told her. "I want them to see that I'm making an effort and not just telling them that I am."

Emily laid on top of me and snuggled on my chest, hiding her face in my neck. She usually did that when she wanted me to hold her without her having to ask. Wrapping my arms around her, I kissed her head and rested my cheek on top of her hair.

"I love you." I heard her whisper in my ear.

I smiled and played with her hair. "I love you, too."

_A few days later..._

Emily was out of action for a few days with a sprained wrist and had to stay home for a few days until she was medically cleared to start wrestling again. I had some interviews lined up before being able to get back home and be with her. Seth and Dean were getting ready to go out for the night to have a few drinks and have some fun before going back home, while I decided to stay behind and talk to my family. There was a new guy that was coming over to hang out with us, who was about to be called up to the main roster from NXT soon and who was working some dark matches here and there until he debuted. There was a knock and when Seth answered, it was Bo all greeted him and I took my seat on the couch with my Ipad.

"You aren't coming?" Asked Bo when they were getting ready to leave.

I looked up and saw Bo walking towards me and I shook my head. "I wanna try to see if I can facetime with my mom. She's just getting the hang of it, and I wanna see her."

"He also wants to talk to his girlfriend, who's down in Tampa." Added Seth with a smirk.

Giving him a look, I responded. "I find nothing wrong with wanting to talk to my girl. You already know part of the reason for why I do. I need to pick her head so I could get this surprise right the first time around. Maybe I can get some inspiration from around here before we head back home if I can get anything or work on what I already have. Besides, I miss her."

"What's this surprise?" Asked Bo.

Seth and Dean looked at each other before looking back at me. "You sure you wanna know, no matter how corny it may sound or how much of a softie it'll make me seem?"

"I mean, maybe I could pitch some ideas to help out." He replied. "Your girlfriend must be special if you're trying to plan this big surprise for her."

I thought for a moment. Bo seemed like a nice guy and he seemed trustworthy. "If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone and that it will not get outside of the four of us unless _I'm _the one that says that it's okay to be telling everyone. There's people around here who I don't trust with this because I know that they'll tell Emily and it'll just ruin everything."

"Wait, _you're _Emily's boyfriend?" He asked. "I knew she was in a relationship with someone but I didn't know with who. She's a bit on the private side and doesn't talk much about her personal life."

"I'm a bit private as well, so I understand." I replied. "But, I'll let you know what it is and then the three of you can go ahead and have your fun and we'll talk more about it another day. But do _not_, let this get out to anyone. Understand?"

Bo nodded in agreement. "I understand."

**_Emily _**

I just received news that I am no medically cleared to wrestle again and I couldn't be anymore happier. I've been sidelined for the past few days with a sprain to my wrist and I've been absolutely bored with Roman or my friends, not being around because they're all out on the road. The good thing about it is that I've taken this last few days to rest and to give my body a chance to get itself back together before going back out on the road because of how grueling and stressful it can be being out on the road for days to weeks at a time before being able to get back home.

Roman's been super busy these last few weeks and I don't know why. He always makes something up to be on the phone and with Seth and Dean and it makes me feel as if he's up to something or that he doesn't want to hang out with me as much as he used to anymore. He even seemed mentally occupied by other things when we went to our next event for Raw. I asked Seth and Dean when I saw them, if everything was okay with him and they said that he was fine and that he's been staying out of trouble. After talking to Nikki, I took her advice and tried to see if I could talk to Roman myself. He's not going to know how I feel unless I tell him and I promised him that I would.

After getting to our hotel room after Raw, I waited up for Roman, who again, went with Seth and Dean. Roman walked into the room, two hours after I got in and bend down to kiss me, but I moved my head slightly to the side, making his lips land on my cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I looked up at him and squinted my eyes. "You were supposed to come back here with me and you just completely ditched me to hang out with your friends and you didn't even tell me until you were already with them."

"I'm sorry." He replied.

I closed my eyes and looked down. "It's not the first time that you've done it. Roman, this is like the third time you do that in the last few weeks."

Roman sighed and put his phone down by the bedside table and walked to the bathroom before talking again. "I don't see what the big deal is. I just wanted to hang out with my friends."

Getting up from the bed, I walked to where he was to talk to him. "I'm not telling you to stop hanging out with your friends. But don't ignore me in the process like you have been doing for the last two weeks and think that I'll be okay with it just because I don't say anything to you about it."

"I haven't been ignoring you, Emily." He replied.

"Yes, you have!" I exclaimed. "We went from spending all of our time together, to you ditching me to do something else and you won't tell me anything and it makes me feel like you're keeping secrets when we promised each other that we wouldn't. You barely spend time with me anymore and our conversations don't even last five minutes before you get a text message or a phone call from someone, wanting to talk to you and I no longer have your attention. Roman, I'm not trying to sound needy, because I'm not. But don't ignore me just because you want to be with your friends. At the end of the day, I'm still your girlfriend. You haven't even made love to me at all for the last two weeks and I never have to ask you for it and I'm not gonna start asking or begging you for it, now. Do you even understand what I'm trying to tell you, Roman?"

When I saw that he wasn't going to respond, I scoffed and shook my head. "Is there something I did or say to make you mad at me for the last two weeks? What is it, Roman because I'm not gonna be around if you don't want me to."

"Stop thinking that I don't want you around, Emily." I heard him say as I walked away from him.

"Then stop treating me like you don't!" I exclaimed. "Maybe I'm overreacting, maybe I'm not. But don't give me a reason to assume the worst when there's nothing wrong. Don't just assume that I know how much you love me and that you want me around because it's things like this that'll make people wonder no matter what kind of a girl I am. I'm madly in love with you and I try to show you that everyday. But no matter how much of a nice person I am, I will not put up with it. I'm not gonna make you choose. But this is where I draw the line. I'm your girlfriend. So figure out how to balance it and show me that you really do care about me. Because right now, you're not showing me much of it. I know you love me, Roman. But I need to see it too."

I walked away from him and went to bed. I fought back tears as I tried to get as much sleep as I could. After what seemed like forever, I felt Roman lay down on his side of the bed. I felt his chest near my back as he rested his hand on my waist. I longed for his touch and for his kiss, but I will not be the one to beg for it.

"Emily..." I heard him whisper in my ear, letting me hear the guilt in his voice. "Please, talk to me."

When he saw that I wouldn't respond, me just gave me a soft kiss on my cheek and neck, and laid back, leaving his hand on my waist. I felt a tear stream down, without realizing the tears that were in my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to wwemickey, Chellelew and 'Guest' for reviewing :) And to everyone who's read this story so far and who has put this story on their favorites and alerts list. It means a lot to me. **

**I do NOT own WWE, NXT, or any of the Superstars or Divas from either roster that may appear in the story. Only the OC's. **

**Chapter ELEVEN **

_**Roman **_

It's been a few days since Emily and I have argued and I feel like complete crap after I thought about everything that she had said and realizing that she was right. I've been trying to work my ass off to show her how sorry I am and how I feel about her, but it's been difficult. Emily has been nothing but good to me since the day we met and I hurt her.

"Earth to Roman." I heard Seth say as he waved his hand in front of me.

I cleared my throat and looked around the gym and then turned my attention back to him and Dean. "Sorry about that. I was just thinking about something."

"Emily?" Asked Dean. I nodded in agreement and it prompted them to ask what was wrong.

I sighed and thought for a moment. "I was so caught up in trying to do this surprise for her and making sure it gets done right, that I stopped giving her a lot of attention. I ditched her to go do things that were related to the surprise, not realizing that she may have wanted to spend some time with me and I always answer the phone when I'm with her, and I've never done that before. But I just want to make sure this surprise goes well."

Dean sat down next to me before saying something. "You could still work on it. But don't ignore her. You just have to add in that time to work on it and you have us to help you out, so you're not doing this alone, Roman."

"Our schedules are busy and hectic enough as it is." I replied. "I'm surprised we got as much done as we did, so far. I feel like an idiot for not realizing that I stopped giving Emily so much attention and that it was hurting her. She never said anything about it until a few days ago and ever since then, she's had a wall up. The fear of losing her made me realize how much more I want this surprise. I want Emily."

"Go and spend some time with her." Said Seth. "Make it up to her. Emily's not the type of person who's gonna beg, let alone ask. As far as the surprise goes, it's going to be okay. Like Dean said, you have the two of us to help out and let's not forget about Bo who's been helping out the best that he can. You'll be fine, Roman. Now go and get your girl."

When I got back to the hotel, Emily was taking a nap and I walked over to kiss her cheek. She stirred quietly and kept sleeping. Emily looked so peaceful and so I decided to take a quick shower, hoping I could talk to her before she leaves the room, if she had any plans. When I stepped out of the bathroom, Emily was awake and sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed as if she had been waiting for me. She looked up at me and gave me a smile.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting the last few weeks." I told her softly. "I realize that I was wrong and I didn't realize what I was doing to you and how it affected you."

Emily looked down before responding. "Roman, if you want to hang out with your friends, that's fine. I'm not going to tell you to not be with them. It's just the way that you went about doing it that I didn't like. It's as if I no longer deserved your attention because they now had your number one spot and it no longer belonged to me. I like being number one in your life, you know. "

"I know that now." I replied. I leaned against the wall, facing her. "Knowing that I hurt you, made me feel like shit, to be honest. It's never my intentions to hurt you and I feel like I did. I love you and I'm trying to make it up to you."

"The reason why I don't beg or ask is because I shouldn't have to when it comes to you. You're my boyfriend and I want you to _want _to spend time with me. To kiss me. To touch me. To make love to me." She said. "Not because I say something about it, implying that I want you to. Being in a relationship shouldn't have to feel like a job."

I smiled at Emily, and watched how she relaxed a bit. "Spend the day with me."

Emily thought for a moment. "You're not gonna ditch me now, are you?"

I shook my head and walked towards her. "No. Besides...I've missed my girl and I'll do anything to make sure I won't lose her. Just because I'm confident in how she feels about me, doesn't mean that the fear isn't there, that I could lose her and I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. I admit that she has me wrapped around her finger."

Emily grinned up at me and I couldn't help but smile. I rested my hands on each side of her on the bed, when I bent down. I brushed my lips against hers and when I saw that she didn't pull away like she has been doing the last few days, I kissed her. I felt her hands on each side of my face as she returned the kiss and we let it linger.

Emily pulled back slightly and looked up at me. "You're not completely off the hook, just so you know."

I smiled at her and nodded. "I know." We shared another kiss before I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers.

**_Emily _**

A few days had passed by and Roman has had no problems in showing me how he feels about me and has done a pretty good job at making it up to me, as far as I'm concerned. I'm not complaining, one bit. Tonight though is another story. He's asked me to dress up for tonight because he had a surprise for me at one of our favorite restaurants here in Tampa and I'm nervous about what it could be. Roman wouldn't tell me anything about it and he wouldn't say what the occasion was.

I put on my favorite sleeveless, blue dress with a sweetheart neckline. It hugged my curves perfectly and helped my blue eyes stand out a little more. I wore black pumps and the bracelet that Roman got me for my birthday and diamond studs. My hair was straightened out and put into soft curls and it cascaded down my back. Someone knocked on the door and when I answered, it was Seth.

"I am here to pick you up and take you to the restaurant to meet Roman." Said Seth.

I grabbed my purse and followed Seth to his car. He opened the door for me and helped me in and when he drove off, I felt butterflies in my stomach all over again.

"If you're wondering what's going on, I'm just going to say that it's something good." Seth told me, as if he was reading my mind.

"So why won't anyone tell me anything if it's a good thing?" I asked.

Seth smiled. "Because it's a surprise. And we're not going to ruin the surprise."

When we got to the restaurant, Seth opened the door for me and helped me out. Dean was already there and they both escorted me into the restaurant. We walked inside and I gasped softly when I saw that the lights were a soft red and there were candles and flowers everywhere. There was nobody there other than the waiters and the chefs and the live band who were softly playing music on stage.

"Have a good time." Said Dean and Seth with a smile on their faces as they walked away and out of the doors that we had just walked through.

I watched them as they left, confused as to why they weren't staying. I turned around and saw Roman walking towards me with tulips in his hands. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him and noticed that he was dressed in a black suit with a blue tie, that was the same shade of blue as my dress.

He handed me the flowers and gave me a sweet kiss. "Roman, you did all of this for me?"

Roman nodded and smiled shyly. It was the first time I saw him smile that way and I knew that I wouldn't every forget that smile. He took my hand and led me to a table for two in the middle of the restaurant. After the waiter came with our drinks and took our order, I put the flowers aside and allowed Roman to take my hands in his.

"I rented out the place, for tonight." He told me softly as he nervously played with his hands after taking a sip of his drink. "When you told me that I wasn't giving you enough attention, I told you that I was just hanging out with my friends. That was the reason that I gave to you."

I looked at him curiously. "But that's not the real reason, isn't it?"

Roman shook his head. "The truth is that, yes I was with Dean and Seth, but as to why I was with them so much was because they were trying to help me with all of this. I wanted to make this night special for you...for us...and I was so caught up with trying to make this night perfect, that I let that consume me to the point where it negatively affected us. And because you never said anything until that night, I didn't realize it and I didn't take the time out to figure it out on my own until that night. Please don't feel bad for getting upset with me that night. You had every right to feel the way that you did. I hope that this is a step in the right direction for us."

I couldn't help but smile. I knew he was telling the truth and that he meant every word that he said. We talked straight through dinner and laughed at the most random things and I felt the happiest that I've ever been and it was with Roman. After desert, Roman and I danced to the music that the live band played and I felt comfort being in his arms.

"I meant what I said the other day, when I said that I had a fear of losing you even though I'm confident in what you feel about me." Said Roman in my ear.

"But you won't." I replied.

Roman nodded. "I know, but it really messed me up in my last relationship when it all happened. And I realized that I wanted you in my life, for the _rest _of my life, which leads me into why I've been talking to you family so much. Yes, I wanted them to get to know me and I wanted them to see that I've been making the effort for us to get along and for them to trust me."

"There's more to the reason, isn't there?" I asked.

He chuckled and took my hands in his again. "The amount of time we've been together is what made them hesitant at first, because we've only been together for seven months. But after long conversations and a lot of effort and trying and whatnot, I got their blessing."

Getting butterflies in my stomach again, I looked at him. "Their...blessing? Roman..."

Roman reached into his pocket and took out a tiny, black velvet box. When he opened the box, all I saw was a two and a half carat, cushion cut diamond ring in fourteen carat White Gold sitting in the middle. I gasped in surprise as tears began to fill my eyes.

"Oh my God." I softly said. "Roman..."

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He replied. "I know it may seem sudden, but my fear of losing you makes me not want to find out because you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. So with that being said..."

He got down on one knee and tears were flooding down my cheeks. "...Emily Rose Gates, will you marry me?"

I grinned the biggest grin that I have ever had on my face and looked into his eyes. "Yes, I'd love to."

The look on Roman's face when I accepted, made me cry so much more. His face lit up as he grinned happily at me. He slid the ring on me and put the box back into his pocket. He cupped my face with his hands and stroked my cheeks with his thumb, drying the tears that still fell from my eyes.

"I love you so much, Emily."

"I love you, too. More than you know."

We shared a sweet kiss, in the middle of the dance floor, that felt as if it lasted forever until we decided to leave. I'm engaged to the man of my dreams and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks go out to Chellelew and wwemickey for reviewing :) ****I do NOT own WWE, NXT, or any of the Superstars or Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. I only own the OC's.**

**Chapter TWELVE **

_**Emily **_

It was time for Raw and even though I wasn't scheduled for a match until after it went off the air. A dark match, basically. So I took the opportunity to walk around backstage and enjoy the show while I could in between everyone still being excited about me and Roman getting engaged, two weeks after he proposed. When I met up with Nikki and Bri, all this wedding chatter filled the air.

"Have you two set a date yet for the wedding?" Asked Nikki.

I shook my head. "No, not yet. We're thinking of a spring or summer wedding though. It's just hard because you know how our schedules are. It can be hectic and it can get so busy, especially around the time of pay-per-views. My concern is how Roman and I would be able to plan the wedding on such a hectic schedule."

"You'll be able to do it." Said Bri. "We know you can. You just have to take it one day at a time when you start planning the wedding."

Just then, we saw The Shield walking around in their wrestling gear, except for Roman who had his vest in his hand and was without a shirt. But I personally didn't mind. I enjoyed the view. After greeting the twins, Roman walked over to me and sweetly pecked my lips. I took his vest and put it on without strapping it, getting Roman to laugh when he saw how it looked on me.

"I want to set a date for the wedding." I whispered to him. His face lit up and he sat next to me after the twins left with Seth and Dean.

"Did you have anything in mind?" He asked quietly.

I thought for a moment. "I'm okay with Spring or Summer. The problem for me with setting a date is our schedule. I want it to be a really good time for both of us and a time that our family will be able to go to the wedding."

Roman nodded. "My concern when it comes to a Spring wedding is your allergies. I don't want them to get so bad that you end up sick and you can't enjoy the wedding because of it, especially if we were to do something outside or because of the flowers, if we were to get any."

"If we do it in the Summer, I want it to be before the Summerslam pay-per-view." I told him. "It's the second biggest event of the year for all of us. So with that being said, maybe a wedding in June?"

"How about June?" He asked. "It's not too hot and I don't think your allergies will be as bad around that time. But let's try on a Friday or Saturday. I'm gonna hate having a wedding in the middle of the week. What are we gonna do in the middle of the week with a wedding?"

I laughed and agreed. I took out my phone to check if my calender would go to June of the following year, but just as I did, one of the crew members came up to us to tell Roman that the Shield were up next to wrestle. I pouted and gave Roman his vest back, watching as he quickly put it on. He cupped my chin and and gave me a kiss.

"We'll talk more after my match?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Be careful."

"I will." He gave me another kiss before quickly walking away to meet up with Dean and Seth. I sighed happily and played with my hair as I went through my phone. Ever since I got Instagram, I've been obsessed with taking pictures and will take pictures of the most random things.

**_Roman _**

After the show was over, I met up with Emily in the parking lot and after taking some pictures with a few of the fans that stayed behind, we made our way to grab a quick bite to eat at Denny's before getting back to the hotel. After agreeing on an official date for the wedding, we started thinking about invitations.

"Let's first get, at least an idea of how many people we're going to invite so that when we start looking at places for the wedding, we'd have an idea of how big or small of a place to get." Said Emily.

After drinking some of my soda, I responded. "We need to see the prices for these places too. I wanna be able to know that we can afford the place. Are we gonna go with a budget or not?"

She thought for a moment. "I wanna say to go with a budget, just because I think we could have our spending a bit under control if we have one. But I've heard so many stories of people going over their budget by how ever much for whatever the reason. I don't want to overdue it with the money but what if we end up going over?"

"Let's just start thinking about some places that we would like to have or at least consider." I told her. "Once we get back home, we can start looking around and see what we can afford and once we have that finalized, we start thinking about invitations. You think it's gonna be small or big?"

Emily looked at me and smiled. "Big. We both have big families and no matter how much we try to downsize the guest list, we're still going to end up with a lot of people at the wedding. We also have our friends, and their dates as well as the people involved in the wedding with their dates. So it's going to be a big wedding. But it's okay. Knowing me, I may end up making a list of people we would like to invite before we finalize a place."

I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You really would do that too."

_Two months later..._

"Hey, Baby." I said to Emily as I bent down to give her a kiss when I got back to our apartment from the gym.

"Hey, how was the gym?" She asked as she put what she was doing down when I sat next to her at the table.

I drank some water and closed it back up. "It was good. Seth and Dean were being silly today so I had a good laugh. What you up to?"

"Trying to go over our guest list." She replied. "I want to make sure we have everyone that we're going to invite before we send the order for the invitations. If we can get this done today, I'll make the order tomorrow with the invitations that we picked. I'm gonna go with the twins, Naomi, Cameron, Nattie, and my sister to look at some dresses. There were some that we liked the last time we went so we're going to go check them out again. Did you get to look at some suits for you and the guys?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we're gonna go tomorrow morning. We're still gonna go check out the catering tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we'll do that tomorrow." She responded. "The catering is going to be at one tomorrow. Please don't be late."

"I won't." I told her, reassuringly. "You're stressed."

Emily scrunched up her nose and nodded. "I didn't realize how much detail goes into a wedding. But I want everything to be perfect."

I got up from my seat and stood behind her, gently massaging her shoulders. "It _is _going to be perfect. We'll get this right."

Emily grabbed my hands and gently pulled me down to wrap my arms around her. I gave her neck soft kisses, feeling when she tilted her head to the side.

"Come with me." I whispered in her ear. I grabbed Emily by the hand and took her to our room.

**A/N: This chapter has a lot to do with the their wedding and the beginning of the process. The next chapter will have more wedding related things in the story. Please review and let me know what you think :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks go out to ChelleLew for reviewing :) I do NOT own WWE, NXT, or any of the Superstars or Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Only the OC's.**

**Chapter THIRTEEN **

**_Roman _**

I was headed to an interview with a radio station in Georgia and ten had to rush back to Tampa to help Emily with planning the wedding. We're four months into the planning, and it's been nothing short of stressful. All of the running around and making sure everyone involved in the wedding is getting what they need and getting done what needs to be done on their end and making sure that the people invited get their RSVPs in by a certain date, has made it pretty stressful.

_Interview: (Only part of the interview)  
_

_**Host**: "What is it like being a WWE Superstar? Is it easy, difficult, both?"  
_

**_Roman:_**_ "It can be both. I think everyone on the roster may deal with the difficulties a bit differently than the other person. But me personally, as the years go on, it does get a bit easier as you get used to it. You learn the best ways to deal with it and I think that there's times when you just have to take it one step at a time. You have to listen to your body and take care of yourself." _

**_Host:_**_ "Where do you see yourself in five years, wrestling wise?" _

_**Roman: **"Five years from now, I'd like to be a champion. Obviously, that's something that everyone on the roster, both Superstars and Divas, strive for when we get into the main roster. Me personally though, I'd like to see myself as a current champion or a multi-time champion and to have main event a few shows and just having a lot of momentum behind me and hopefully, to keep improving. This is a business where you need to keep improving and bettering yourself and evolving." _

_**Host: **"Before we let you go, I just wanted to tell you on behalf of everyone here, congratulations on your engagement. We heard the news break a few weeks ago during another interview of yours." _

_**Roman: **"Thank you, very much. I appreciate it." _

_**Host: **"Have you two set a date yet?"  
_

**_Roman:_**_ "We have, but for now it's just between us and family and friends. My fiance and I tend to be a bit private when it comes to our relationship and we just ask for privacy and for people to respect that. But we're both very happy and we're looking forward to the wedding."_

**_Host:_**_ "How did you two meet, because from what I understand, she's a fellow WWE star." _

**_Roman:_**_ "We didn't officially meet until we were both on the main roster. She began down in developmental about a few months or so before I got called up. But I was busy doing my thing and focusing on what I had to do to make sure I got called up and she was busy doing her thing and with her friends and making a splash down in developmental. We really didn't pay much attention to each other, hell it was as if we didn't exist to each other. That's how little attention we paid to each other and in this business it's not that simple to avoid someone when you see them as much as we see each other. When her and I officially met, we started talking, became friends and it eventually evolved into a relationship and here we are today. But I'm grateful that I have her in my life I couldn't be happier." _

A few hours after the interview, I was back in Tampa and on my way to meet Emily to talk to the people for catering to see how it was all going. I had Dean and Seth drive me to meet up with Emily and she looked relieved when she saw me. I gave her a kiss and greeted the woman who was our wedding planner. Her name was Amanda Greene and had been doing an amazing job so far with everything that we've had going on for the last two months.

"Do you know for sure the kind of food that you two would like to serve in the wedding?" Asked Amanda. She was shorter than Emily and had green eyes and blonde hair.

Emily and I both thought for a moment as we walked into the restaurant that would be doing our catering. I grabbed Emily's hand and laced our fingers together as we walked around.

"Roman and I were thinking about having food that represented our cultures as well as food that our friends would like." Said Emily.

"That's going to be a lot of food with the amount of people that are expected to attend." Said Amanda.

_**Emily **_

I looked up at Roman when I heard him sigh. "What are we supposed to do?" He asked. "We want to have food that everyone is going to like. I'm not going to ask my family to cook food."

"Is there something that you know that everyone that's going to be in attendance, is going to like?" Asked our wedding planner.

I thought for a moment. "It can't have anything with peanuts in it. My father is allergic to nuts, so it has to be something that has no type of nuts in its ingredients."

"And we both have a friend that's allergic to seafood." Added Roman. "We can't have any of that either."

Amanda thought for a moment. "We'll have a talk with the chefs to see what it is that they'll be able to do. But you also have to let us know the final count for those attending so that we can know for sure how many of whatever it is that we need to get, will have to be ordered."

"We should have the final count by next week, so it shouldn't be a problem." I told her, feeling Roman's arm wrap around my waist.

Our wedding planner smiled. "Okay, good. The flowers are already in order as well as the center pieces and tables and chairs. If we need extra of chairs and tables after the final count comes in, we'll see what we could do. We also have the DJ in place for the big day."

Later that day, Roman and I were home making dinner. He had just woken up from a nap and was feeling a bit better than he had been all day. I had been a bit quiet all day and Roman was beginning to notice, as he asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine." I replied to him. "I've just been thinking about something for a while now and I realized that we've never talked about it before."

"What is it?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. "I would like to have a family of my own one day."

Roman looked up at me when I mentioned it. "A baby?"

I nodded. "I've always wanted a family of my own, but I wanted to wait until I was married to start one. My concern is, when are we going to find the time to start a family and what's going to happen to my career when we do?"

He walked up to me and rested his hands on my arms. "Whenever it is that we decide to have a family, I want us to be ready. But I also want you to achieve all of the goals and dreams that you want to achieve as a wrestler before your career slows down for a baby."

I thought for a moment. "We'll wait a bit after we get married. When we're sure that we're ready, we'll start trying."

Roman bent down and gave me a kiss. "Can we practice though?" He asked with a wink.

I laughed and playfully hit him on his arm. "You're a mess."

He smiled and gave me another kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to wwemickey for reviewing. **

**I do NOT own WWE, NXT, or any of the Superstars or Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Only the OC's. **

**Chapter FOURTEEN **

_**Wedding Day **_

**_Emily _**

I was with my bridesmaids in one of the rooms that were chosen for us to get ready in. I looked in the mirror and looked at myself as I stood in my wedding dress with my hair and makeup done. My dress was perfect. White with a sweetheart neckline, pearls and sparkles near the neckline as the lace softly designed the rest of the way until it reached my waist. The bottom of the dress was silk and reminded me of a princess dress. Just how I always imagined my wedding dress to look like if I were to every get married. I fixed my veil and started feeling butterflies in my stomach as I thought about my wedding that was about to take place in the next fifteen minutes. My father walked up behind me and smiled.

"My beautiful little girl is finally getting married." He whispered in my ear as he watched my face as I looked at my diamond stud earrings, my soft pink and glossy lips, my necklace of _x's _and _o's _that my grandmother let me borrow for today and my long black hair that was put into neat and perfect curls as it cascaded down my back.

I smiled at him and felt a lump in my throat. "It's finally hitting me that I'm really getting married today."

My father mirrored my smile. "To a very good guy who loves you very much."

"I know he does." I replied. "I love him too. I don't know what I'd do without him."

My mother came and stood next to the both of us. "All of this stress that came about creating this magical day for the both of you, will all be worth it. All of the headaches and the frustrations, and the phone calls you made to us for advice and for help and to cry because you were so stressed out...it's going to be worth it when you walk down that aisle and see the man that you love, standing in front of you saying that he'll love you for the rest of his life."

"Is it normal to be so nervous, Mama?" I asked quietly.

She smiled her smile at me. "It's normal, sweetie. I was nervous too when I married your father, but it was worth it. We've been together now for twenty four years and we couldn't be any happier. It's okay, just breathe."

Walking over to the window, I saw the guests fill up every seat outside except for the two that were left for my parents. There were flowers that were placed by every row on the aisle seats. Tulips and Roses to be exact. A white, wide cover has just finished being placed on the ground and the alter had an arch behind it with much smaller flowers surrounding every twist and turn that the arch had. Hearing a knock on the door, someone came in and announced that they were ready to start. My breath caught in my throat as I realized just how nervous I was. I sat down and put on my white heels with diamonds on each strap on my neatly manicured feet. After getting back up, Samantha handed me my bouquet of flowers with a blue ribbon around where I was to hold it.

"You needed something blue." She said to me with a smile. I couldn't help but smile at my sister as I gave her a hug.

"Come on, girl." Said Cameron as her, Naomi, the Bellas, and Nattie stood behind me in their red bridesmaid dresses that accentuated every part of their curves, just right. "The man of your dreams is waiting for you to go down that aisle to marry you."

I let them walk in front of me and my dad, as I watched someone escort my mother to her seat. My bridesmaids and my maid of honor, Samantha, made their way down the aisle and the music quieted down until it started back up for me. I had my arm hooked through my dad's arm and felt my hand grip his arm as we got closer to the aisle. He gently rested his hand on mine and looked at me in a way that comforted me.

"I love you, Daddy." I told him.

He gave me a big smile. "I love you, too."

The guests stood up as we got to the aisle and looked at me with smiles on their faces while some took pictures. When I looked up to the alter, I saw Roman standing there, next to the pastor, with a black suit, tuxedo. His tie looked like a dark shade of grey, with a white shirt. His hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail and his face was neatly shaved. Roman's eyes was full of happiness and love as he watched me walk towards him.

"Who gives the bride away?" Asked the pastor.

"I do." Said my dad. He fixed my veil and gave me kiss on the cheek and a hug. He then turned to Roman and hugged him. They said something to each other, but I couldn't hear because of how low their voices were. Roman winked at me, and I couldn't help but smile and blush when he did and when he whispered how beautiful I looked. As we stood side by side in front of everyone here today, the pastor began to speak.

"We are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." He started. "Is there anyone here who objects to this matrimony for any reason, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I closed my eyes and felt relieved when nobody spoke up and the pastor began to speak up.

"Matrimony is a beautiful thing." He stated. "It shows a love and commitment between two people that nobody can deny. Can you two join hands?"

I gave my bouquet to Samantha and rested my hands in Roman's. I looked up into his eyes and melted with the way he looked at me. The pastor stated that we have decided to write our own vows and gave us a chance to do so with Roman having the opportunity to go first. Roman and I didn't show each other our vows, so this would been the first time that we're both hearing each other's vows.

"Emily, when I first met you, I had no idea that we'd be here today getting ready to spend the rest of our lives together." He said with a sweetness in his voice. "You've changed my life for the better. Emily, you took me out of a dark place that I had no idea that I was still in until you showed up and you've bought me to life again. All of those dark days that I had for all of those years...I thought I'd never get out of them and that I'd stay stuck there for who knows how much longer. It's because of you that I found hope again when it came to love and I look forward to everyday that I'm with you. You're my world and I wouldn't have it any other way. I promise to take care of you and to love you and to show you every single day for the rest of my life just how much you mean to me. For the rest of my life, I will cherish you, and support you and love you and that'll never change."

I grinned up at him and felt tears in my eyes, threatening to fall. "Roman, you've become like a best friend to me. I could be having a bad day, or I could not be feeling well, yet you find a way to bring a smile to my face and make everything better. I'm grateful that I pursed my dreams as a wrestler. Not only am I following my lifelong dreams of doing what we do for a living, but it brought me to you and now I can't see my life without you. Roman, you've given me a happiness that I've never had before and you love me in a way that I never thought was possible. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with the man that I love and I look forward to spending every day with you."

The pastor asked for the rings and Roman took a ring and placed it on my finger. "Roman, do you take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Roman grinned as he finished placing the diamond filled wedding band on my neatly manicured finger. "I do."

"And Emily, do you take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

I grinned back at Roman as I slide his band on his ring finger. "I do."

"By the power vested in me and by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Said the pastor as he smiled down at us. "You may now kiss your bride."

Roman leaned down and gave me one of the sweetest kisses he's ever given me since the day we started our relationship and I loved every second of it. We broke the kiss when we realized everyone there that was cheering and applauding. I grabbed my bouquet and we held hands as we happily walked back down the aisle. When we reached the end and got away from everyone, we shared another kiss.

"I love you." He sweetly whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too." I replied back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to everyone who's read this story so far and for those who have reviewed and put this story on their favorites and alerts list. It means a lot to me and I greatly appreciate it. Thank you as well to wwemickey and ChelleLew in particular for reviewing :) And just thank you for everyone who's stayed with this story from the beginning. **

**I do NOT own WWE, NXT, or any of the Superstars or Divas from either roster that may appear in the story. Only the OC's.**

**Chapter FIFTEEN **

_**Six years later...**_

_**Roman **_

My plane just touched down in Florida. It was pretty early in the morning, but it was the earliest flight that I could get to go back home. Seth and Dean weren't getting in until later in the day, so it was just me until I saw them again. When I got my bags, I walked out and saw my two favorite girls in the world waiting by a black, Cadillac Escallade SUV. My wife and our seven month old daughter, whom we named Angel, in her arms as she curiously looked around in her pink little shirt, her jeans and her pink flower on top of her head. Emily's face lit up when she saw me walk out those doors and and gave me a big smile. I quickly walked up to both of them and gave Emily a big kiss. When I pulled back, I took our daughter in my arms and hugged her as I gave her cheek as many kisses as I could, pulling back when I heard her giggling. She was giving me the biggest smile I've ever seen her give and I held her up in the air as we spun around.

"I've missed you and your mom so much, you know that?" I said as I gave her more kisses.

Angel grabbed my nose and made a few noises and clapped happily. I chuckled as I looked into her blue eyes that she got from her mother and her tan skin that she got from me.

_Interview from the following day...(Only a clip from it) _

**_Host:_**_ "Congratulations, first of all, for becoming a father. I know I may be a few months late, but I just wanted to let you know." _

**_Roman: _**_"Thank you." _

**_Host: _**_"How's fatherhood treating you? Has it been easier or more difficult wrestling wise, now that you have a child and how?"_

_**Roman: **"I love being a father. It's the best feeling in the world, you know? To have a child and see them grow and learn and being able to do things...it's amazing and I couldn't be any happier as a father. Wrestling wise, it's been difficult, mentally and emotionally. Physically, I'm used to it and it's fine. But for me, it's hard to leave my wife and my daughter behind to go out on the road as much and as often as we do as WWE Superstars and Divas. My wife understands it, she was a Diva herself before retiring, but our daughter is still too young to understand what's going on and why." _

**_Host:_**_ "Is there a fear that you have when it comes to **your** daughter?" _

**_Roman:_**_ *Thinks for a moment* "A fear that I have is missing out on something, like a milestone. Every time I'm out on the road, it's definitely a thought that runs through my mind. I mean, yeah it can be videotaped and we can repeat it as many times as possible. But it's not the same as physically being there to see it, especially with her being only seven months. I've been blessed to see a lot of my daughter's milestones and hopefully I'll there to see more of them as she gets older."_

**_Host:_**_ "There is a video of a day where you were with __your__ wife and daughter and you three were walking through the airport to an event that WWE had that weekend. A male reporter, or photographer, seemed to have gotten a little too close for comfort. What exactly happened there?" _

**_Roman: _**_"It was a pay-per-view event that was taking place that Sunday and so I bought my wife and my daughter out for the event so that we could all be together for a few days before having to go back home. Like you said, we were walking through the airport and my wife was holding our daughter and had her covered up while the paparazzi and reporters followed us. I don't mind the questions and the pictures. It's part of their job, it's what they have to do and my wife and I understand that perfectly. But when you try to do what this guy did, trying to get a rise out of my wife, that's when we have a problem. It's one thing to do that to me, but leave my wife alone, especially when we're with the baby. I'm going to protect my wife and our daughter and I won't have a problem doing it. There's wasn't no altercation, or any physical fights going on, but I'm going to be a man and do what I have to do to make sure that my family is okay." _

_**Host: **"Will you and your wife have another baby sometime in the future?"  
_

**_Roman:_**_ "Who knows? We both come from big families and maybe in the future we'll have another child. Until the day comes in where we make that decision, we're happy with our daughter." _

**_Emily_**

When Roman finished his interview, he walked into the room in which we were waiting in. Angel was crawling around and looked up when Roman came into the room and gave him the biggest smile showing her adorable dimple.

"Dada." She said as she reached out her arms for him. He happily picked her up and started playing around with her. Angel laughed loudly and happily when he began tickling her and giving her kisses and it was one of the sweetest moments that I have ever seen between the two of them.

"I'm going to take you and Mommy out to lunch today." Said Roman as she watched him. "You agree that it's a good idea?"

She tried to talk and cooed, putting a big smile on his face when she did. Angel had him wrapped around her finger and was a huge daddy's little girl but he loved it and wouldn't have it any other way. Roman's heart melted when he was with our daughter and he would do anything for her to make sure that she's safe and happy.

With her teddy bear that Roman had given her in hand, we went to the car and made our way to lunch. When I made the decision to leave WWE and retire, it was a bit hard. This was something that I've been working towards for as long as I could remember but knowing that it was to start a family of my own with my husband, it was worth it. I accomplished everything that I wanted to and then some as a Diva. I became a six-time Divas Champion, I got the amazing opportunity to travel the world doing what I love, and most importantly, I got to live my dream of being a WWE Diva. I got to be a part of the Make-A-Wish Foundation and still get to make kids' dreams come true, even after retiring and having a baby. I've also gotten the opportunity to grace the covers of Maxim and Sports Illustrated magazines on numerous occasions, making me the first Diva to grace the cover of each magazine more than once.

Roman is still part of the active main roster and he's become a multi-time champion and has this incredible following of fans, gaining more and more each year. It's hard sometimes with him being on the road as much as he is. It's understandable that it's part of his job but, it does get hard. We make it work though and it's always amazing when he gets to come back home and spend time with us. Angel loves when he's home and loves being with him and I love seeing their father-daughter relationship blossom as time goes on.

"I'm glad your home." I told him as we were sitting at our table, waiting on our food.

He smiled at me and gave me a kiss. "I'm glad I'm home too. I love you."

I grinned. "I love you, too."

"Dada." Exclaimed Angel, who was cooing and kicking. Roman turned his attention towards our daughter and it didn't take long before he was able to make her smile and laugh.

I'm happy where I'm at in my life right now and I wouldn't change anything for the world. Roman, my daughter, and everything that I've accomplished to date. None of those things, I would never change for the world. I feel truly blessed and grateful for everything that I have.

**_The End _**


End file.
